Marry You
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Set after the story 'Coming out'. Brendan and Ste prepare for their wedding.
1. Engagement

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: Set after the story 'Coming out'. Brendan and Ste prepare for their wedding.

A/N: I couldn't resist writing this after the cliffhanger of the last fic. It's going to be in a few long parts, not sure how many yet. Enjoy!

Marry You

Chapter One: Engagement

Ste sat beside Brendan on the plane, probably looking as gormless as he felt. Brendan smiled at him affectionately and gently closed his mouth for him with one hand.

"I hope ye won't be like this the whole way, Stephen" Brendan teased, settling himself in his seat comfortably.

Ste looked at him incredulously. "How do you expect me to react, Bren? You practically just proposed to me!"

Brendan chuckled, apparently delighted. "Did I now?" He asked sardonically, arching an eyebrow.

Ste frowned, starting to doubt himself.

"Well, that's what it sounded like…"

Brendan placed a hand gently over Ste's. "We'll discuss it more later, ye? When we've landed"

"Okay…" Ste said uncertainly. He felt a bit pale and distinctly nauseous. He couldn't tell if it was the conversation, or the unsteady motion of the plane.

Brendan's brow furrowed. "Ye okay, Stephen?" He asked, concerned.

"Um, yeah. I've never been on a plane before" Ste replied, gripping the seat tightly.

"Ye should have said so" Brendan scolded him.

"Well I thought it was fairly obvious" Ste muttered, staring straight ahead.

Brendan sighed. "Do ye normally get travel sickness?"

Ste glanced at him briefly. "I don't _travel _anywhere"

Ste could feel Brendan looking at him intensely. "Give me your wrist, Stephen"

Ste obliged, feeling a little shaky with sickness. He distantly wondered what colour he was. Brendan took his wrist gently and placed two fingers over his pulse, rubbing in soothing circles.

"What are you doing?" Ste asked curiously, looking at Brendan.

"The pressure is supposed to help with the sickness. I'll do it the whole way if I have to"

Ste flushed. "Don't be silly, I'll be alright…"

Brendan shook his head. "I should have asked ye about flying, I wasn't thinking" He sounded genuinely upset by this.

Ste smiled, starting to feel a little better. "Bren, you shouldn't worry about me so much"

"But I do" Brendan said earnestly, looking deeply into Ste's face.

Ste shifted uncomfortably. "You big softie" Ste whispered, blushing again. The way Brendan looked at him sometimes made Ste feel as though he were looking directly into his very soul. It was appropriate really, considering how deep within Ste's core Brendan existed. Ste had always felt an odd sense of emptiness but now that he had Brendan properly, he didn't feel that way anymore. Everything was complete.

"I love you" he said softly, grinning stupidly.

"Glad to hear it" Brendan said good-naturedly. "Feeling better?"

"A little yeah" Ste took a deep breath, laying his head back. Brendan called over the air hostess to request a glass of water.

"Small sips" Brendan instructed, holding the glass in front of Ste's face.

"Thanks" Ste mumbled, taking a sip. He sighed deeply. "That's a bit better"

Brendan continued to stare at him. "Maybe ye should sleep"

"It's only an hour away…"

"Even so, don't want ye throwing up on me" Brendan teased, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I guess so…" Ste agreed, shifting himself in an attempt to get comfortable.

"Here" Brendan said, opening up his arm for Ste to slot in to. "Lay on me"

Ste glanced around warily. "You don't mind?" He asked uncertainly.

Brendan looked at him evenly. "Course not. Now come here"

Ste didn't need telling twice. He allowed himself to be cradled by Brendan, his head resting comfortably on his shoulder, Brendan's arm wrapped around his waist securely whilst Ste's arm was draped over Brendan's.

"Close ye eyes, Stephen. I'll tell ye when we're landing" Brendan whispered into his hair, kissing the top of his head.

"Okay" Ste mumbled. He was admittedly quite tired. It had been a long day and the sickness didn't help much. A little nap wouldn't hurt.

He woke up later, feeling as though no time had passed at all. In reality it had been about forty five minutes. Brendan's head was rested on top of his head, dozing contentedly. Ste smiled. So much for him telling him when they were landing…

"Bren, wake up" Ste whispered.

Brendan's lips moved together but he didn't open his eyes.

"Brendan" Ste said a little louder this time. Brendan grunted.

"_Brendan!" _

"What? What?" Brendan startled, blinking rapidly.

"You fell asleep" Ste smiled, stroking Brendan's cheek.

Brendan smiled, his eyes closing. "Only dozed off for a minute…"

"I think we're landing soon" Ste said, glancing down the aisle. "How are we getting to the hotel?"

"Taxi" Brendan mumbled, attempting to rouse himself fully. "We'll go by Eileen's tomorrow. She's expecting us"

"Great" Ste said, trying not to sound nervous. He didn't fool Brendan however.

"What's wrong?" Brendan asked him, smirking.

"I'm meeting your wife and children; it's quite a big step"

Brendan laughed low in his throat. "I've met ye kids, ye will be fine"

"But Eileen…" Ste began nervously.

"What about her?"

"Well, won't she hate me?"

"Why should she?"

"I dunno, she was probably well pissed off with Macca. How am I any different?"

"I cheated on her with Macca. Plus that was just sex, this is…"

"This is what?" Ste asked, smiling brightly and blinking up at Brendan.

"Love" Brendan said quietly.

XXX

Once they were off the plane and had collected their suitcases, Brendan led Ste towards an available taxi. Brendan told the driver the name of their hotel and then put an arm around Ste's shoulders. Ste leaned in to him, loving the fact that he could do this now.

When they reached their hotel and were led to their room, Ste immediately crashed on the bed, lying spread-eagled, his hands over his face. He felt his shirt rise up towards his midriff as a result.

"I am going to sleep so well tonight" He announced.

Brendan said nothing but Ste felt the definite weight upon the bed and then felt Brendan's lips on his stomach.

"Not yet I hope" He murmured silkily, his tongue licking around Ste's belly button.

Ste felt himself flush all over his body.

"Um, no, not yet" he whispered shakily, his hand fisting in Brendan's hair.

"Good" Brendan murmured, pulling off Ste's trousers and licking around his groin area teasingly. Ste's grip in Brendan's hair tightened. "Ye like that, huh?" Brendan asked, licking up the base of Ste.

"Y-yes" Ste stammered, closing his eyes. "Please, Bren…"

"Please what?" Brendan asked, raising himself to look at Ste.

"_You know" _Ste groaned, pushing his hips upwards.

"We are keen tonight, aren't we?" Brendan teased, slowly moving his mouth around the base of Ste, moving his mouth down slowly, licking languorously. "Mmm" Brendan murmured appreciatively, his hands gripping Ste's shirt.

Ste groaned again in response, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. "Feels… so fucking good" he mumbled.

Brendan removed his mouth from around Ste. "Language, Stephen" he said before moving to kiss him hungrily on the lips and then kissing along his jaw line towards his neck.

Ste pulled Brendan back towards his mouth and kissed him earnestly, his hands gripping the back of Brendan's head. "Fuck" he panted when Brendan moved back towards the bottom of the bed, removing his clothes.

"I'm gonna get on top of ye, Stephen" Brendan told him; Ste merely nodded.

Ste grunted in response as Brendan pushed himself inside. Rocking gently, Brendan placed his hands either side of Ste's head, his muscles tightening in his arms. He kissed him again, more softly this time, the antithesis of his strong thrusts.

"Brendan…_Bren" _Ste moaned incoherently, grabbing at Brendan's shirt which was still on but unbuttoned.

"Tell me ye want me" Brendan demanded, his thrusts getting more desperate now.

"I want you"

"Tell me ye need me"

"Bren! I need you"

"Tell me ye-"

"I love you" Ste answered for him, his voice shaking with the sincerity of his words. With a final groan Brendan came, his arms collapsing causing him to support himself above Ste on his elbows, his forehead rested against Ste's own. He was breathing hard and erratically.

"Marry me" he breathed, his eyes searching Ste's face.

"What?" Ste asked incredulously.

Brendan moved one of his hands to rest on Ste's cheek. "I'm serious, marry me" he said. Ste didn't think he had ever seen him look so intense.

"I…" Ste began, not knowing what to say. His heart was in his throat, his head was swimming, his stomach in knots. Was this really and truly happening?

Brendan started to look vulnerable. "Stephen…" he prompted.

Ste shook his head to clear it. He knew his answer; he didn't think he had ever been so sure of something in his entire life. "Yes" he said carefully, deliberately. "Yes, I'll marry you".

Brendan's eyes gleamed triumphantly before he kissed Ste eagerly, rolling over onto the bed, dragging Ste on top of him.

Ste laughed whilst Brendan continued to kiss him all over. "Bren! Give me some air!" He protested, loving it all the same.

"Never" Brendan said, wrapping his arms around Ste in a vice-like grip. "I could kiss ye forever, for saying that"

Ste's eyes shone happily. "I might just hold you to that"

XXX

Later that night, both men finally found themselves tired out from their eventful day. Ste lay wrapped up in Brendan's arms, his head resting on his chest.

"I can't believe you proposed" Ste laughed, feeling incredibly giddy.

"I can't believe ye said yes" Brendan countered.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ste asked curiously, glancing up at Brendan.

"It's not something I thought men should do…"

Ste frowned. "Why ask then?"

"Because I've changed" Brendan said thoughtfully. "And because I want ye to be mine, officially. I want to show people that I love ye, and there's no turning back from it"

Ste smiled happily, snuggling closer to Brendan. "I am so happy, me" he said, grinning.

Brendan chuckled. "That's good. There's still a lot we have to talk about…"

"I know" Ste said, yawning. "But we should sleep now, big day tomorrow"

"Ye…" Brendan agreed. "My kids" he said wistfully. Ste stroked along his arm.

"I can't wait to meet them"

"They're top boys, best ever…"

"I'll bet" Ste smiled, closing his eyes. "Night, Bren"

"Night, Stephen"

"Oh and Brendan?" Ste added.

"Ye?"

"Thank you, you've just, you've no idea-"

"I know" Brendan said softly, holding Ste closer.

Ste nodded and gradually began to drift off to sleep.

XXX

The next day Ste woke up to find himself alone in the bed. He glanced around himself for a moment before hearing the shower in the bathroom. He settled back down, satisfied. The events of last night came flooding back to him in a rush, making his heart pound with the excitement of it all. And there was more to come today. Today he would finally meet Brendan's family.

Brendan emerged from the shower a while later, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Shame" Ste murmured, looking him up and down.

"What is?" Brendan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"That you're wearing a towel" Ste replied, rising from the bed.

Brendan slowly removed his towel, before bending over his suitcase to locate some clothes. Ste stared at the back of him appreciatively, licking his lips.

"I have a question" he said cheerfully, leaning against the bedside cabinet.

"Hm?"

"Will I be Ste Brady?" Ste grinned, loving the way the name sounded on his lips.

"No" Brendan said bluntly. "Ye will be _Stephen _Brady"

Ste laughed, moving towards Brendan and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Why do you insist on calling me Stephen, hm?"

"Because it's yer name" Brendan reasoned. "Don't ye like it?" He asked, turning to face Ste.

Ste was thoughtful for a moment. "I do, actually. It's like it's personally reserved for you"

"Exactly" Brendan nodded, moving out of Ste's embrace to dress himself. "I couldn't work out what to wear…" he added, looking confused.

"Something casual. No suit" Ste instructed.

"Why not?" Brendan asked, brow furrowed.

"You're seeing your kids; they don't wanna see scary man in suit"

Brendan smirked at Ste. "I'm scary in my suits, am I?"

Ste laughed. "Kind of. Definitely more intimidating"

Brendan nodded, picking up a white t-shirt and pair of jeans. He finished the complete outfit with his leather jacket.

"Lovely" Ste complimented him.

"Hm" Brendan said, glancing at his watch. "Ye better get ready, we have to leave soon"

"Okay" Ste nodded, moving towards the bathroom.

"Stephen" Brendan said, diverting Ste's attention back to him.

"Yeah?"

"Ye can keep yer last name if ye prefer, just know I won't be taking yers"

"I wouldn't expect you to, Mr Alpha" Ste teased. "But no, I like it. God knows the family name hasn't exactly filled me with pride" Ste felt a twinge of sadness at the thought but shook his head. "Be back in a minute"

XXX

When they were both ready, Brendan got them a taxi and they travelled along in silence. Brendan was as calm as ever on the outside but Ste knew him well enough by now to know how tense he was feeling. Ste placed a hand on his arm, smiling at him encouragingly.

"It's gonna be fine"

"Ye…ye, I know" Brendan said, glancing out the window. "I wanna take the boys out for a bit, will ye come?" Brendan looked back at him.

"Of course" Ste smiled. "I can't wait to meet your kids"

Brendan stared out of the window again. "It's a special day"

Ste nodded. "It is"

They finally reached their destination when the taxi turned into an intimate housing district. Ste looked at the houses, sensing that they weren't for the richest of people but for those who lived comfortably. Money certainly wasn't anything. Ste had learnt that growing up on a council estate with his drunken mother and abusive stepfather. Even if they had had all of the money in the world it wouldn't have stopped them from being truly terrible people. They certainly wouldn't be coming to the wedding. Ste hadn't told Brendan much about his family but now they were going to be married, he probably ought to. It wasn't something he was particularly comfortable talking about, but Brendan needed to know if he was going to be his…_husband. _Ste smiled to himself at the thought; he never knew such a thing were possible to be this happy. Brendan had truly changed his life for the better, irrevocably.

"Ready?" Brendan asked him, his hand on the taxi door.

"Yeah" Ste answered, following him out.

Brendan guided him towards the door with a hand on the small of his back. He walked them up to a house with a blue door, and knocked purposefully. Brendan took a deep steadying breath, glanced once more at Ste, and then the door opened to reveal a young boy, no older than six, beaming brightly at them.

"Daddy!" He said gleefully, running into Brendan's arms. Brendan bent down to meet him, wrapping him tightly against him.

"Paraic" he murmured, kissing his son on the head.

"Who is it, Paddy?" A woman's voice called from inside. Ste looked up and saw Eileen approaching. She glanced at Ste first without surprise and then looked down at Brendan and Paidrag.

"Brendan" she greeted him tightly.

Brendan straightened up, holding Paraic's hand.

"Eileen" he greeted her, nodding.

"Come in" She offered, stepping aside. Brendan glanced back at Ste, who followed behind Brendan and Paraic.

They walked into the living room where a young boy, around ten in age was sitting on the sofa. He looked shockingly like Brendan; minus the tashe. His hair was the same dark black, his eyes the same pale blue. Paraic in contrast looked more like his mother with light brown hair and green eyes.

"Dad" Declan said happily, rushing forwards to embrace Brendan.

"Alright, son?" Brendan greeted him, his eyes crinkling at the corners with his smile.

"Never better"

Brendan looked him up and down. "Ye seem a lot more balanced"

"Yeah the treatment's going really well, Dad"

"Glad to hear it" Brendan smiled, ruffling Declan's hair and glancing at Eileen. "Ye remember Stephen?" He said, gesturing with one hand in Ste's direction.

"I do" Eileen said, somewhat coldly. Ste felt distinctly uncomfortable.

"Boys, this is Stephen" Brendan said to his two sons. They both smiled at Ste brightly.

"Nice to meet ye" Declan said, shaking his hand. He had Brendan's confident manner but it was untarnished due to blissful youth. Clearly Brendan wanted to make sure his own children were brought up a great deal more carefree than he was.

"Can I speak to ye in private, Brendan?" Eileen asked pointedly. Brendan glanced at Ste warily.

"Ye be alright, Stephen?"

"Of course" Ste said, his smile tight. He could feel Eileen's disapproving eyes on him.

Brendan touched his arm briefly before following Eileen to the kitchen.

XXX

"Ye don't seem happy to see us, Eileen" Brendan noted, his fingers trailing along the counter top.

"I am" Eileen insisted, her expression softening a little. "The boys were so excited"

"Then what's the problem?" Brendan asked, looking at her.

"Why did ye bring…Stephen?" Eileen asked, staring at Brendan smoothly.

"Because I wanted him to meet the boys"

"But why? He's just one of your playthings isn't he? I don't want them getting attached"

Brendan looked at her coldly. "No, he isn't. In fact I proposed to him last night"

Eileen laughed without humour. "Ye did what? Are ye kidding me, Bren?"

"No" Brendan said curtly. "I love him"

Eileen rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I believe that" she said sarcastically. "Ye only love yourself, Bren"

"I've changed"

Eileen shook her head, unconvinced.

"Ye will see" Brendan promised her warningly. "Now I want ye to be nice to Stephen, he's done nothing wrong"

Eileen sighed and looked at Brendan again. "Alright, but he won't get in the way of our settling the divorce?"

"Course not"

"Is that why ye suddenly wanted it? To marry him?" Eileen seemed to be considering the weight of Brendan's intentions.

"Partly" Brendan admitted. "We can't stay married forever though, Eileen"

"I know that, Michael and I have discussed getting married as well"

Brendan's expression darkened. "He ain't gonna be a dad to my kids"

"Of course not!" Eileen protested. "Nothing will ever change that" she said more kindly, placing a hand on Brendan's arm. "It is nice to see ye, Bren. Ye do seem…happier"

"I am"

"I'm glad to hear it"

"And are you?" Brendan asked gently.

Eileen considered this for a moment. "Yes, I believe I am"

Brendan smiled at her. "Good" he said, appeased.

They went back into the living room where Stephen was sitting in the middle of Brendan's boys, watching television and chatting happily together. Brendan smiled, the sight warming his heart. His three favourite boys in one place, what could be better?

"Enjoying yerselves?" Brendan asked, sitting beside Paraic on the sofa.

"Yes, Daddy" Paraic answered, beaming up at him. "We like Ste very much"

"Stephen" Brendan corrected, like a reflex. He laughed a little to himself.

"Is he yer special friend?" Declan asked pointedly. Brendan glanced up at Eileen.

"I explained to them best I could" she told him. Brendan nodded.

"Ye, he is Declan" Brendan said, feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm glad" Declan said, looking at Brendan earnestly. "It's nice seeing ye so happy"

Brendan ruffled his hair again, feeling a bit emotional. Stephen smiled at him happily. Out of the corner of his eye, Brendan could have sworn he saw Eileen smile as well.

"Daddy's taking ye boys out today" Eileen informed them, nodding at Brendan. "Go get yer stuff ready"

The two boys jumped up and rushed out of the room. Brendan and Stephen stood up to face Eileen, who looked at Stephen a little more warmly this time.

"It's nice to see ye again" she told him, looking pointedly at Brendan. "I expect I'll be seeing a lot more of ye"

"Yeah, you will" Stephen said, straightening. Brendan felt very proud of him.

"I'll see ye both later" Eileen said, looking at Brendan. "We have a lot to sort out"

Brendan nodded, guiding Stephen out of the room.

XXX

The week in Ireland passed by eventfully. Every day they were there Brendan and Ste visited his boys and Brendan made preparations with Eileen to finalise their divorce. There was still time in the evenings for Brendan and Ste to spend together; going out to nice restaurants, taking long moonlit walks together, holding hands. It was perfection to Ste who had never believed he would have been able to walk out with Brendan like this, let alone marry him.

When Friday arrived, the last day of their stay in Ireland, Brendan took the boys out by himself to the park while Ste waited for him at Eileen's house. The divorce had been finalised; everyone seemed a lot lighter for it. Ste sat on the sofa, feeling a little uncomfortable. Eileen entered the room with a cup of tea for him.

"Thanks" Ste mumbled, taking the offered cup.

Eileen sat opposite him in another chair. "Yer welcome" she said, sipping her own tea. "So I hear ye and Bren are getting married" she said, straight to the point.

Ste flushed but didn't avert his gaze. "Yeah, we are" he replied.

Eileen nodded, satisfied. "I'm happy for ye" she said. Ste could tell she meant it. "I wasn't sure at first, I thought ye were just another one of Bren's…projects" Ste winced at the word. "But seeing ye two together this week, I was wrong. He really does love ye" Eileen nodded as though to herself. "Ye will make him happy, won't ye?"

"Of course" Ste nodded earnestly. "I love him so much. My kids do as well"

"Ye, Bren said ye had kids of yer own, what are their names?"

"Leah and Lucas" Ste said proudly. "They're my world"

"And the mother?" Eileen asked curiously.

"We've been separated for a while now"

"Because ye are…" Eileen faltered.

"Gay? No, not because of that. Amy's fine with it though, its taken a while but she's finally accepted Brendan"

"He does take some getting used to" Eileen said, smiling.

"You can say that again" Ste said, laughing with relief. He heard the door open and three people entered. Brendan glanced from Ste to Eileen and then nodded, apparently seeing something in their countenance that he approved of.

"I guess this is goodbye" Eileen said, rising from the chair. She stood in front of Brendan, wavering. "Ye come visit soon, ye?"

"Of course" Brendan said, hugging her.

"Say goodbye to yer daddy, boys" Eileen told them.

Declan and Paraic both in turn hugged Brendan tightly.

"I'll be back real soon, ye? I promise" Brendan told them quietly. They both nodded, looking a little tearful. Brendan himself was as well.

"Ready?" Brendan asked Ste, holding out his arm. Ste nodded, saying goodbye to Eileen and the boys.

A few hours later they found themselves back at the airport ready to go home.

Ste looked at Brendan in worry, sensing that he was upset. "Are you okay, Bren?" he asked quietly.

Brendan looked at him, smiling a little. "Ye, I'm fine. Just always hard to say goodbye, ye know?"

"Yeah" Ste agreed, grasping Brendan's hand. "You'll see them soon though"

"Ye" Brendan said, nodding. "I'd like them to come to the wedding" he announced, taking Ste by surprise.

"You would?"

"Ye. I know we're having a small ceremony, with Chez, Amy and yer kids but it feels right that mine be there as well"

"Of course" Ste said, nodding. "Whatever you want"

"Thank ye" Brendan said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before they moved to the boarding gate.

"Cheryl's gonna go nuts when we tell her" Ste said, smiling.

"I know" Brendan said, sighing resignedly. "She'll want to plan everything, tell everyone"

Ste chuckled. "We should let her. It's nice that she's so happy for us"

"Ye… ye" Brendan agreed, distractedly. "Never thought she would be, so glad she knows now. Wouldn't have it any other way"

"Me neither" Ste agreed.

Brendan looked at him again wonderingly. "I can't believe I'm going to marry ye"

"I know" Ste said, shaking his head. "It's mad"

"But it's right" Brendan said soberly.

"Yes, it is" Ste agreed.

"Well Mr soon-to-be-Brady, let's go home" Brendan smiled warmly, not letting go of Ste's hand.

"Gladly" Ste replied, grinning.


	2. Preparations

Chapter Two: Preparations

Cheryl reacted in the way they both expected, joyous and completely over the top.

"Oh, _boys" _She gushed, crushing the both of them in a great bear hug.

"Men" Brendan corrected her, coughing.

"I am _so _happy for you" Cheryl beamed, ignoring Brendan. "When's the big day? Do I have time to pick out a new outfit? I'm thinking bright pink with an enormous hat"

Brendan gave her an ironic look. "Are ye trying to kill me here, Sis?"

Cheryl frowned a little. "Of course not. But this is your big day, your big _gay _wedding"

Stephen glanced at Brendan warily but he didn't even flinch.

"Ye, but don't go over the top. It's only going to be a small ceremony, just close friends and family"

"Are your boys coming?" Cheryl asked curiously, giving Brendan a sympathetic look.

"I hope so, got to ask Eileen though first"

"Of course" Cheryl nodded. Cheryl turned to look at Stephen, grinning from ear to ear. "I can't believe this is happening! We're going to be related! You'll be my brother-in-law!"

Stephen smiled, blushing. "I didn't even think of that" he mumbled, looking sheepish. "Still trying to get my head around the fact that I'll have a husband"

Brendan looked at Stephen, a contemplative look on his face filled with affection. He put an arm around his waist, squeezing briefly.

"We have a lot to discuss" Brendan said.

"Yes! Like your engagement party" Cheryl winked, moving behind the bar. "It'll have to be here naturally"

"Chez, I told ye we don't want a fuss…"

"Nonsense! You have to have an engagement party! I won't hear another word about it" Cheryl pulled out the club's diary. "Hmm, we could do it this weekend? Friday night perhaps?"

"That's one of our busiest nights" Brendan protested, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter! It's not as though we'll have to close up or anything, half the villagers we'll be inviting anyway"

"Will we?" Brendan asked, sighing.

"Of course! It isn't as though you two have a lot of…" Cheryl trailed off awkwardly. She coughed to disguise what she had been planning to say. "Anyway, leave it all to me. You two get off home, you must be knackered. Come by later and fill me in on your holiday" Cheryl smiled widely at them both, pushing them gently towards the stairs.

"Don't go overboard" Brendan warned her tiredly. Cheryl merely rolled her eyes.

"By the way" she began, her voice a little softer. "I really am pleased for you. Ste, I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather have marry my brother, honestly"

Stephen looked at her, smiling happily, his eyes slightly moist. "Thank you that means a lot" He hugged her tightly.

"It's my pleasure. And Bren, you take care of him yeah?" Cheryl addressed Brendan, pulling out of Stephen's embrace and guiding him towards Brendan's arms.

"Always do" Brendan said seriously, taking Stephen's hand. "See ye later"

XXX

When they arrived back at the flat, Stephen collapsed onto their bed, closing his eyes and yawning.

"Travelling wears me out" he announced. Brendan abandoned their bags and lay beside him on the bed.

"I don't suppose ye will be up for another trip abroad then?" He asked amusedly.

Stephen opened his eyes, looking at Brendan in surprise. "You mean our honeymoon?"

"Not exactly…"

Stephen looked confused so Brendan continued. "Legally we can't get married here; a civil ceremony is just as good but, well…" Brendan trailed off, looking into Stephen's face.

"Seriously?" Stephen said, his expression falling. "We can't get married here?"

"Afraid not… we have other options though" Brendan said, sitting up on the bed and pulling out a piece of paper. Stephen sat up to peer over his shoulder. "Here are the countries we can get married in" Brendan handed him the list.

Stephen scanned the paper, frowning. His eyes froze about halfway down the list.

"You've circled Spain" He said curiously.

"Ye, it kinda works out nice actually. We can get married on a beach somewhere, somewhere private, it's romantic I guess" Brendan smirked.

Stephen was silent for a moment, contemplating this. Eventually he started to smile.

"It's perfect" he said quietly. He looked at Brendan in a way that always made Brendan feel ridiculous and a little bit soppy. He hid it as best he could but Stephen always saw right through him. "You are perfect" Stephen added, his hand on Brendan's face.

"Tell me something I don't know" Brendan teased, looking at Stephen intently. He rubbed his thumb over Stephen's parted lips. "How tired are ye?" he whispered, pushing Stephen down slowly onto the bed and climbing to rest on top of him.

"Not so tired anymore" Stephen said gruffly, gazing at Brendan.

"Good" Brendan grunted, moving his hand down into Stephen's trousers, making him gasp aloud.

Stephen gripped Brendan's arm tightly whilst using his other hand to unbutton Brendan's shirt, exposing his chest. Stephen ran his fingers lightly over the hair there, teasingly stroking one of his nipples in the process. Brendan sat up, still straddling Stephen and removed his shirt fully, tossing it to the side before he began to unbutton Stephen's trousers.

Once they were both fully undressed, Brendan climbed back on top of Stephen and kissed him fiercely, using his whole body to pin him onto the bed. Stephen groaned in pleasure, kissing Brendan's neck fervently when their lips parted from each other.

"I love you being on top" Stephen told him, kissing against Brendan's jaw.

Brendan laughed before moving up to allow Stephen to take him in his mouth. "It's what I do best, baby" He teased, reaching for Stephen.

It didn't take long before both of them were worked up enough to get to the main event. Brendan positioned himself before Stephen's entry, looking at him intensely. He pushed himself inside before rhythmically thrusting.

Stephen squeezed his eyes shut with each thrust, trying to muffle his groans with his closed mouth. Brendan didn't approve of this.

"Stephen" he said gently, almost mockingly. "Open yer eyes"

Stephen shook his head, attempting to disguise his smile.

"_Stephen" _Brendan said again, slowing himself down to a stop. It took a great deal of effort to do so.

"Bren!" Stephen protested, his eyes finally opening. "Don't stop!"

Brendan laughed, moving his hand to brush over Stephen's cheek. "I just wanted to see ye eyes open, love"

Stephen rolled his eyes. "Of course you did, I bet you wanted me screaming out your name as well, hm?"

"Well ye, that would be nice" Brendan replied with a devilish smile. "Ye normally do"

"It's…._embarrassing" _Stephen revealed going red all over. Brendan licked his lips at the sight.

"No it isn't" Brendan said, moving to kiss along Stephen's neck. "I love hearing ye scream my name" he whispered into his ear.

Stephen shivered slightly, making Brendan smirk triumphantly.

"It's just us here" Brendan murmured, kissing Stephen on the lips briefly. "I'll be just as vocal as ye, if ye want"

"Really?" Stephen asked, his face practically glowing.

"Oh ye like that, do ye?" Brendan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, you're always so bloody composed. I want to see what's underneath all that" Stephen ran his hands along Brendan's chest.

"Ye may regret that" Brendan breathed, starting to push into Stephen again.

"I doubt it" Stephen whispered, making sure his eyes were wide open this time.

Brendan started to move a little faster. "Stephen" he said, evidently with desire.

"That's a start" Stephen encouraged, gripping Brendan's legs from between his own. "More" he begged, throwing his head back, exposing his throat.

Brendan growled, a long, guttural sound. "I bet ye like me inside ye, don't ye?" Brendan asked him, stroking every part of him he could reach; his chest, his face, his stomach.

"Yes" Stephen said breathlessly, his eyes fluttering shut once more.

"Open yer eyes" Brendan instructed him again. "I want ye to look at me when I fuck ye"

Stephen did as he was told, looking at Brendan with scorching eyes.

"How does it feel" Stephen began, a smile playing around his lips. "To know that you're the only one who gets to have me?"

"How do ye think it feels?" Brendan asked, exasperated.

"Tell me"

"I fucking love it" Brendan grunted, pulling Stephen up so they were face to face, chest to chest.

"Why?" Stephen asked, grabbing Brendan's back to support himself.

"Because _ye are mine" _Brendan snarled.

"And what else?" Stephen teased. Clearly he knew that Brendan was close to climax. He grabbed at himself to bring himself to that place as well.

"Because…." Brendan began, picking up speed. "Because…. I fucking love ye!" Brendan practically screamed, collapsing against Stephen's chest as the two of them fell backwards onto the bed, sweating and closely entwined.

Brendan rested his forehead against Stephen's, breathing deeply. "Better?" He asked, opening his eyes to look at him.

"Yes" Stephen said weakly, reaching up to kiss Brendan's lips softly. "I love you, I love you so much" he said, looking intense and desperate.

"I know, I know" Brendan said, rolling them over so they were embracing properly.

XXX

The next few days passed by blissfully. Brendan and Ste returned to work and threw themselves into their normal routines. Cheryl continued to organise their engagement party for the weekend; inviting a great number of people to make up for the fact that in reality, Brendan and Ste only had a few close friends.

"Amy will come of course" Cheryl said, ticking something off her list.

"Yeah, she already is" Ste said, wiping the bar down. "The kids are going to Mike's for the night"

"Good, good" Cheryl replied, distracted. "Who else?"

"Well, Lee's coming" Ste said thoughtfully. "I invited Theresa and Ethan as well" he added, smiling fondly. "All the staff will already be here…"

"Well you and Bren won't be expected to work" Cheryl announced decisively.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Chez? It's a lot to ask from Bren"

"What do you mean?" Cheryl asked curiously, standing beside Ste and putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"Well it's all very well us getting married, privately. But to announce it to everyone in the village…" Ste trailed off, looking uncertain.

"Ste, that's so silly" Cheryl said kindly, wrapping an arm around him. "Brendan's changed, he doesn't care who knows anymore"

"I know that" Ste said. "But I just don't want to push him too far, too fast. We've only really been out properly for a few months…"

"Ste, love. He wouldn't have proposed to you if he wasn't sure about all this" Cheryl reassured him.

"I know…" Ste trailed off, still looking unsure.

"Hey, no one's said anything to you have they?" Cheryl asked quietly, looking concerned.

"Oh no, no one has" Ste reassured her.

"Well that's good; I did wonder what Amy would say about it all…"

"She's happy as long as I am" Ste said, smiling.

"Good" Cheryl grinned at him. "If you're still worried maybe you should ask the man himself…" Cheryl said, gesturing to Brendan who had just walked up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" He said immediately, taking in Ste's expression.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Ste said, moving out of Cheryl's embrace.

"Ye don't look fine" Brendan said, standing directly in front of Ste to study his face.

"I am" Ste muttered, turning his face away from Brendan's direct gaze. Brendan gently took hold of his chin so that he had to face him.

"Stephen…" Brendan said softly, stroking along his jaw. "Tell me"

Ste opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the appearance of Warren. Taking the opportunity, Ste slipped past Brendan to continue working. He could feel Brendan's eyes burning into the back of him but he ignored them. Warren was muttering something to Brendan anyway. Brendan's eyes never left Ste.

"Chez, will ye be alright out here for a minute? Warren wants a word" Brendan said, cocking his head in the direction of the office.

"No problem" Cheryl smiled tightly. It was still awkward for her to be around Warren.

Brendan nodded and with one glance at Ste, disappeared into the office.

Cheryl glanced at the closed door before moving to stand in front of Ste.

"Seriously, Ste. What's going on? You aren't having doubts are you?"

"No! Of course not" Ste protested.

"Then what is it?" Cheryl persisted.

Ste looked up at Cheryl earnestly. "Do you ever feel like you have everything you've ever wanted, and it feels so good, and so perfect, that you're scared something will come along and mess it all up?"

Cheryl sighed and looked at Ste kindly. "Well, not that I've ever been in as happy a relationship as you and Bren are but yeah, everyone gets scared sometimes. It's natural. Nothing's going to come between you two; you must know that by now"

"Things have before" Ste said quietly. "Andy, Noah, Rae, Amy…"

"But that's all in the past now. You just have to learn that you can relax once and a while, life isn't one big struggle all the time. I know it must have felt like that for you before all of this"

Ste nodded solemnly. "I'll be okay, I just need some time"

Cheryl placed her hand over his. "Why don't you go for a little walk? Clear your head"

"Are you sure?" Ste asked, tempted by the offer.

"Of course" Cheryl smiled. "Take as long as you need, it's not as though we're rushed off our feet"

"Thanks, Cheryl. I won't be long" Ste promised, moving towards the stairs.

Ste walked outside, enjoying the sun being on his face. He wasn't sure why he let himself get worked up like this. It wasn't as though he was having doubts about Brendan, far from it. It was just a big step, promising himself to someone completely and risking something going wrong, something else coming between them. Ste shook his head at these thoughts. The walk would do him good. He needed a fresh perspective.

XXX

Brendan emerged from the office, rubbing his temples. Warren was hard work. He glanced over at Cheryl behind the bar and moved towards her.

"Alright, Sis? Sorry that took so long, problem with the books…" Brendan trailed off, glancing around curiously. "Hey, where's Stephen?"

"I sent him to go for a walk, poor lad's a bit anxious this morning" Cheryl said gently, smiling at Brendan.

"Anxious? What's the matter with him?" Brendan asked, beginning to feel distinctly anxious himself.

"Don't panic yourself, Bren. He's just having trouble getting his head around everything"

"About me? About the wedding?"

"No, of course not. I think he's just scared that everything's going so well right now that something might come along to spoil it"

"And I thought I was the paranoid one" Brendan mumbled, running a hand over his face. "Did he say where he was going?"

"No, he said he won't be long though"

Brendan stood in indecision for a moment, eyes darting towards the stairs now and again.

Cheryl sighed in exasperation. "Go and find him! I knew you would" She rolled her eyes, smiling apparently at their silliness.

"Thanks, Chez" Brendan said, rushing off.

It didn't take long to find Stephen. He was sitting in the skatepark, knees drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. He glanced up when he saw Brendan approaching.

"I should have known" he said, laughing softly to himself. Brendan sat beside him, wrapping an arm around him.

"What are ye like, eh?" Brendan said gently, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"I'm stupid" Stephen admitted, shaking his head. "Everything's just been a whirlwind lately; I'm waiting for it all to slow down"

"Do ye not want to get married?" Brendan asked quietly, unsure of himself.

"I do! Of course I do" Stephen protested, looking at Brendan in earnest. "I just got a bit scared, that's all"

"We all get scared, Stephen. Ye need to come to me when ye are feeling like this"

"I don't want to upset you…" Ste said warily.

"Ye won't, trust me. Ye aren't the only one to have worries. I'm a paranoid mess" Brendan laughed shortly. "This wedding goes against everything I believed up until I met ye. It changes everything"

"Is that a good thing?" Ste asked uncertainly.

"Of course. It's made me re-evaluate myself. See things differently"

"Because of me?"

"Ye, because of you"

Stephen smiled softly. "I think I've calmed down now" he said, chuckling to himself.

"Well, good" Brendan replied, standing up and offering Stephen his hand. "No matter what might happen, it's me and you. It's always going to be me and you"

Stephen smiled again, taking Brendan's hand gladly. "You're right, of course you are"

"Always am" Brendan said with a wink, guiding Stephen back the way he'd came.

"I love you for it" Stephen muttered, glancing up at the blue sky.

And Brendan just smiled, knowing it to be true, and happy to hear it all the same.


	3. Shopping

Chapter Three: Shopping

Brendan walked into their bedroom with an amused smile on his face. Somewhere amongst the massive pile of clothes, Stephen lurked.

"Are ye there, wee man?" Brendan asked, stepping further into the room.

Stephen's head popped up from beside the bed.

"Yes, I'm here…um sorry about the mess" Stephen stood up and rubbed his hand over the back of his head nervously. "I got a bit carried away…"

"I can see that" Brendan said, his mouth twitching into a smile.

"Well I wanted something to wear for tonight, something nice" Stephen reasoned, fingering some shirts laid across the bed. Brendan picked up one particular maroon one and sniffed it with interest.

Stephen scrunched up his nose disdainfully. "Nothing is nice enough!" He fumed, slumping onto the bed.

Brendan pushed some of the clothes to the side to sit beside him. "Who cares what ye are wearing? Go naked for all I care… actually I'd be quite pleased…" Brendan smiled devilishly and rubbed at Stephen's thigh.

"Not now, Bren! This is important" Stephen announced, jumping up again.

"It is?" Brendan asked bemusedly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! I don't want to look like some fashion disaster stood next to you" Stephen whined.

Brendan opened his mouth to say that he normally did anyway but chose not to at the look on Stephen's face.

"Let me help" Brendan offered, rummaging through the clothes on the bed. "How about…ah, this one?" He held up a white buttoned shirt.

"That's an old school shirt" Stephen replied, his nose wrinkling.

Brendan stared at it in amazement. "Ye still have this? Does it even fit anymore?"

"I doubt it" Stephen said, taking the shirt from Brendan. "I'm curious to see though"

He quickly discarded the shirt he was wearing and wrapped the old school shirt around him, buttoning himself up.

"It still fits" Stephen said, blushing.

"That's because ye are a skinny little git" Brendan said affectionately, moving to unbutton the shirt again.

"This is useless, I'll never find anything" Stephen sighed, standing topless amongst his clothes. Brendan ran a hand down his bare side.

"Perhaps our time can be spent in more worthwhile ways…" he said seductively, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Stephen looked excited suddenly. Brendan was amazed at how quickly his sexual powers worked. Until Stephen opened his mouth to reply.

"Yes! You're right, let's go shopping!"

"Excuse me?"

XXX

And that was how they found themselves down the high street, shuffling along awkwardly past various shops, trying to find the courage to enter any. Brendan glanced about himself constantly, self-conscious. This felt like a very womanly activity and he thought that the point of being gay was the fact that you got to do manly things.

"Stephen, how much longer is this going to take?" Brendan muttered out of the side of his mouth.

"One more shop, promise" Stephen said, walking into another male clothes shop. Brendan followed diligently behind, ever watchful.

"I like this" Stephen said, looking at yet another polo shirt. Brendan rolled his eyes, pushing past him gently.

"That's it. I'm taking over" He announced, moving towards the section on eveningwear. "Here, this will do" he said, throwing a pale blue shirt Stephen's way.

"If you say so" Stephen grinned, walking towards the changing rooms. Brendan followed him, stopping short at the sight of the man in charge of the changing rooms.

"Just the one?" He asked brightly, smiling widely at Stephen. Brendan felt himself tense.

"Yeah, cheers" Stephen replied, taking the offered tag. The man followed him with his eyes into the changing room area but then glanced back at Brendan, his expression falling.

He looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, is he yours?" He questioned, smirking.

"Yes" Brendan said defiantly, without thinking. He was surprised at himself. That was the first time he had ever admitted to being with Stephen to a complete stranger. It made him feel triumphant somehow.

The man nodded, looking a little disappointed. "Good looking chap" he commented awkwardly. Brendan glared at him.

"No need to tell me that, mate" Brendan said scathingly, taking a seat on the leather sofa for those who were waiting.

"Just making conversation" The man replied, holding his hands up in defence.

"Take yer conversation elsewhere" Brendan growled.

The man raised his eyebrows, the smile not leaving his face. "He might need my assistance" He said pointedly.

Brendan stood up swiftly and got into the man's face. "Yer wanna say that again?" he said threateningly.

"Bren?" Stephen's voice called out from his changing room. Brendan checked himself and took a step back from the man. Hopefully Stephen hadn't heard. "Can you tell me what you think?" He asked, stepping out from behind the curtain.

Brendan gave the man one more glare before striding through the changing room, not caring if he wasn't allowed to. He stood in front of Stephen's cubicle, barring him from view of any other admirers.

"What do you think?" Stephen said, taking a little spin.

Brendan eyed him up and down. "Lovely" he said truthfully. The shirt looked hot on Stephen; the colour matched his eyes beautifully and the cut of the shirt clung in all the right places on Stephen's slight frame.

"It's a bit more money than I planned…" Stephen said anxiously. Brendan waved a hand dismissively.

"It's on me"

"Don't be silly, we have a wedding to save up for"

"One little shirt won't make a difference" Brendan replied, not taking no for an answer. "Get changed, I'll be at the till"

Stephen sighed and nodded, moving behind the curtain once more. Brendan hesitated a moment, tempted to join him in there. The man was still looking curiously at them however so he chose not to. While he walked past he did his usual threatening near head butt.

"You're mental!" The man said incredulously. Brendan merely grinned at him in response.

XXX

After they bought the shirt, Brendan took Stephen to a little café for some lunch. They had cheese toasties; Stephen laughed when Brendan got crumbs stuck in his moustache and had to fish them out for him. A few months ago Brendan would have flinched from the public contact but now he was completely at ease, forgetting all of the other people around them and focussing only on Stephen.

"Today's been nice" Stephen commented, holding Brendan's hand proudly as they strolled down the high street, his other hand holding his bag with his new shirt inside.

"Hmm" Brendan agreed, glancing at his watch.

"Am I keeping you?" Stephen asked amusedly, squeezing Brendan's hand.

Brendan eyed him ironically. "Ye don't keep me from nothing; people keep me from ye, if anything. I was just checking that we still have enough time before the party"

Stephen suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable. It didn't escape Brendan's notice.

"Something bothering ye, Stephen? Was there another reason for our little outing today?" He asked curiously.

Stephen scuffed his shoes awkwardly on the pavement. "It's nothing really…" he trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

Brendan sighed, moving closer to Stephen. "Tell me" he whispered.

"I'm just nervous about tonight" Stephen confided, looking at his shoes, which Brendan noted with amusement were Velcro. He really did love this boy.

"What about it?" Brendan asked patiently.

"It's just a big step, us announcing to everyone in the village that we're getting married"

"I thought that's what ye have always wanted? For us to be completely open in public?"

"Well yeah but wanting and doing are two totally different things. It's alright for you, you've only been here for a year, I know these people, grown up around these people"

"So?"

"I'm worried they'll judge us, judge you. Make you…I don't know" Stephen trailed off thoughtfully.

"Ah, so that's the problem" Brendan said, looking to the sky. "Ye are worried tonight will freak me out and I'll do a runner"

"No! Well, maybe…" Stephen admitted sheepishly. "I'm sorry" he added.

"It's alright, Stephen. I don't blame ye for thinking that. For the record I won't" Brendan said seriously, looking Stephen in the eye. "I'd never do that to ye. I think I've proven how much I want to be with ye now, haven't I?"

"Well yeah…I'm just being silly again" Stephen shook his head, laughing at himself. "Ignore me"

"I will not" Brendan protested, placing his hand at the small of Stephen's back, a subtle gesture. "Yer gonna be my family soon, officially. That means something to me"

Stephen glanced up at him through his long lashes. "I know it does. It means a lot, really"

"Well, good" Brendan finished, satisfied.

They were silent for a few moments.

"I was thinking…" Stephen began.

"This can't be good" Brendan murmured teasingly.

Stephen hit him playfully on the arm. "Shh, you! I was going to say that I know I said I'd take your name, but I think I'd like to keep Hay there as well on the end, for Lucas"

Brendan looked at Stephen, feeling a deep respect for him blossom in his chest.

"That's very good of ye, Stephen. Lucas will appreciate that when he's older"

Stephen nodded. "I know, that's why I thought of it. Leah has Amy's name so she's connected to her, I don't want Lucas to feel unconnected from his family, like I did growing up" Stephen looked sadly at the ground, prompting Brendan to wrap an arm around him protectively.

"Stephen Brady-Hay it is" He said, smiling warmly.

"You don't mind?" Stephen asked hopefully.

"Of course not. Ye are giving me everything I want, Stephen. How can I deny ye anything?"


	4. Engagement Party

Chapter Four: Engagement Party

Brendan stared at his reflection in the mirror, smoothing down his moustache. Stephen's head popped up beside him, grinning.

"Would you ever shave it?" He asked teasingly, tweaking it a little at the side.

Brendan batted his hand away. "Of course not" his voice rumbled. "Not even for ye" he added, smirking.

Stephen pouted a little but then smiled again, his hands on Brendan's waist.

"You look damn sexy" he commented, his eyes taking in the flash suit Brendan was wearing with his red shirt underneath that Stephen seemed to love so much.

"Ye don't look so bad yerself" Brendan replied, looking Stephen up and down. His new shirt really did suit him alongside his smart black trousers with proper shoes to match. No Velcro in sight.

"Thanks" Stephen said, fiddling with his hair. "Does me hair look all right?" He asked, scrunching up his face.

"Sure" Brendan said easily. "I like it all rumpled like that, looks like I've just shagged ye brains out"

"_Brendan" _Stephen said, blushing.

"What? I feel people should know this"

"No you don't" Stephen rolled his eyes. "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" Brendan sighed.

"We don't have to go you know, we can tell Cheryl one of us is ill, or both of us. Couples get sick together right? I remember me and Amy once…"

"Stephen" Brendan said, cutting him off. "It's fine, let's go"

Stephen nodded nervously, taking Brendan's offered hand.

They arrived at the club soon after. It was all quite low-key which Brendan was grateful for. The guests were mostly people from the village, who smiled at them as they walked past. Most it seemed were too intimidated by Brendan to really say anything though. When they reached the bar Cheryl stood there with her arms outstretched, a beaming smile on her face. There was a banner above the bar congratulating them. Brendan noticed with slight annoyance the use of Stephen's shortened name. He let it go however.

"Hey!" Cheryl greeted them, drawing them both into a three-way hug. "Have a glass of champagne, on the house of course" Cheryl winked, handing them both a glass each.

"Ye trying to put us out of business, Sis?" Brendan asked, raising his eyebrows.

Cheryl rolled her eyes at him. "Don't be silly! It's _your _party, don't be thinking of things like that!" Cheryl scolded him. "Now drink up"

Stephen took a particularly long gulp and then winced at the flavour. Brendan chuckled at the expression on his face, putting a hand on his arm when he attempted to take another gulp.

"Slow down" Brendan said quietly, smiling at him in bemusement. "Ye know ye can't handle yer drink, and I don't wanna be with ye all night with ye head bent over the toilet"

Stephen glared at Brendan but didn't take another sip for a while all the same.

Eventually more people began to arrive including the people Stephen had actually invited. Amy and Lee gingerly walked up the steps, walking towards them when Stephen waved them over happily.

"Hey" Amy said, kissing Stephen on the cheek and then to Brendan's surprise, doing the same to him. "Nice to see you" she said to him pointedly, as though she really meant it.

"Ye too" Brendan replied, nodding. "Lee" he acknowledged.

"Brendan" Lee replied, looking distinctly nervous. "Nice, uh, decor" he commented, gesturing to Cheryl's flamboyant decorations.

"That was all me" Cheryl explained boisterously. "I love decorating!"

Stephen laughed, shaking his head. "I remember when Trevor was around and…" he cut off at the look on Cheryl's face. "Shit, sorry! I wasn't thinking…" Brendan placed a hand on Stephen's waist, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Its fine, love. That was ages ago" Cheryl insisted, waving a hand. Brendan couldn't help but notice that she had lost a bit of her exuberance however.

Stephen seemed to notice this as well because he suddenly piped up excitedly: "Hey, Cheryl, why don't you help us plan the wedding! We're both completely useless…"

Cheryl's smile started to widen again. It made Brendan feel rather nervous. He shot Stephen a warning glance but he merely stared back at him apologetically.

"That would be amazing!" Cheryl gushed. "I have so many ideas!" She grabbed Stephen's arm, pulling him away. "Don't mind if I borrow him, do you, Bren?" She asked, whisking him away without waiting for an answer. Stephen glanced back at Brendan, pleading with his eyes. Brendan gave him a sarcastic wave in response.

"So when is the big day?" Lee asked conversationally, leaning awkwardly on the bar.

"Two months" Brendan replied, his eyes darting around the room. "Ye are both coming, right?" He asked, looking at Amy.

"Of course!" Amy replied, blushing. "Ste said we'd be able to find a cheap flight deal, for us and the kids. He's gonna come by tomorrow and help"

Brendan nodded, already aware of this.

"Who else is coming?" Amy asked kindly. It was still a little formal between them but gradually things were improving.

"Well, I'm hoping Eileen will let our boys come. Still waiting to hear back…" Brendan rubbed a hand over the back of his head.

Amy's face softened, looking sympathetic. "That would be lovely, Leah and Lucas meeting their…well, step brothers" Amy started to smile. Brendan couldn't help but grin awkwardly back.

"Didn't even think of that… wow" He said, sipping his champagne.

Amy and Lee smiled at him and then glanced furtively at each other.

"Ye two go off and enjoy the party, I'm alright here" Brendan waved them off, sensing their reluctance to leave without hurting his feelings in the process.

"See you later" Amy said, taking Lee by the arm, who looked confused.

"Where are we going?"

Brendan smiled to himself before he scanned the room. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves; even Stephen looked happy chatting away to Cheryl about the wedding. If Brendan were honest, he was quite excited about the whole thing himself and normally he didn't do excited. There was something quite special about promising yourself completely to someone and hearing them do you the same honour.

Brendan glanced towards the stairs and saw someone he certainly wasn't expecting to turn up tonight. Noah. His eyebrows furrowed as he strode forwards, hands in his suit pockets to stand in front of him.

"Hello" he said in a pleasant voice to mirror Noah's hostile expression.

"Hi, I'm here to see Ste" he said brusquely, glancing around the room. "Is he here?"

Brendan nodded and gestured with his hand to where Stephen and Cheryl were sitting talking. Noah moved as though to walk towards them but Brendan stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"May I ask what ye want to discuss with him?"

"What business is it of yours?" Noah asked, clearly hostile.

Brendan chuckled to himself, directing Noah's attention to Cheryl's banner.

"As ye can see, Stephen and I are getting married; therefore his business is my business"

Noah rolled his eyes, attempting once again to push past Brendan.

"You can control him all you like when you're married but right now, he isn't your property, so get out of my way" Noah attempted to give Brendan a shove but Brendan stepped aside to let him pass, his eyes never leaving him. He crept a bit closer to overhear their conversation.

"Ste" Noah said, smiling a little.

"Noah" Stephen said in some surprise, looking uncomfortable.

Noah looked pointedly at Cheryl who glanced around, looking unsure. Her eyes met Brendan's, who nodded minutely.

"I'll leave you both to it" Cheryl said, rising and walking towards Brendan. "Are you alright with this, love?" She asked as she stood beside him at the bar, still within earshot.

"Of course" Brendan said easily.

"Should you really be listening?" Cheryl whispered anxiously. Brendan gave her a look.

"Okay, none of my business! I'll go see how our guests are doing" Cheryl said, patting Brendan's arm.

"Ye, thanks…" Brendan replied, distracted. Noah had sat beside Stephen, leaving a fair amount of space between them.

"I just came to say I'm really sorry about what happened, at your party" Noah began, looking sheepish.

Stephen glanced around, anywhere but at Noah. Brendan wondered what exactly he was looking for.

"That was ages ago" he mumbled awkwardly.

"I know but…well, I'm leaving the village and before I go I just wanted to make peace" Noah explained, looking at Stephen in earnest. Stephen finally looked him in the eye.

"I appreciate that. Thank you. Have you made peace with Bren as well then?"

Noah's face was blank for a moment, uncomprehending.

"Why would I need to make peace with him?"

"I just thought you would want to make everything okay before you go" Stephen replied, looking confused.

"I have nothing to apologise to that maniac for" Noah said, looking angry.

"Hey, watch it. That's my future husband you're talking about" Stephen said, pouting a little. Brendan loved him that little bit more for it.

"Why are you marrying him?" Noah asked incredulously.

"I love him" Stephen said sternly, his hands balling into fists.

"But he's a psycho!"

"He isn't. Not anymore. He loves me"

Noah rolled his eyes. "You would believe anything…"

Stephen looked at Noah, affronted. "Are you calling me stupid?" He looked upset. Brendan's fists started to clench.

"No, I'm just saying that you're an idiot if you think a guy like that will ever change"

Stephen stood up, crossing his arms. "You don't even know him! Brendan's done all he can to make up for the things he's done and he proposed to me, he wants us to be together"

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Ste"

"Then what did you come here for? Who are you to waltz in here after all this time and lecture me on what I should do with my life? Why should your opinion matter anyway? The only people who count to me are Amy and the kids, and Brendan. They are all my family now, and if you can't accept that then I suggest you leave"

"Hey, I'm not having ago about your family!" Noah said, rising as well.

"Amy has accepted Brendan and her opinion is what counts to me, no one else's"

"Well fine then!" Noah said angrily, moving away from Stephen to Brendan's satisfaction. He stopped to turn back. "I only came here to you as a mate, I didn't expect the backlash"

"You need to think about what you say to your friends" Stephen retorted.

"We could have been good together you know, if you had given us the chance"

"No, we wouldn't have. I would have just been thinking about him. I'm sorry but it's true. And I'm sorry you're leaving, we were good mates once. I wish you all the best" Stephen said, his head held high. Brendan felt as though it was time to stand beside him, show that he supported him in what he was saying.

Noah looked flustered, seeing Brendan place an arm around Stephen's waist protectively.

"I think yer business here is over, Noah. Nice meeting ye and all that, feel free to never come back, ye?"

Noah looked outraged for a moment before he held up his hands, surrendering. "I hope you two are happy together, there's no getting between you I see. Good luck" he said the last words scathingly, clearly hoping for the opposite.

"Take care!" Brendan shouted to his retreating back, feeling smug.

"Did you hear all that?" Stephen asked, sighing.

"Of course I did. That's what we controlling maniacs do, ye know"

Stephen laughed, shaking his head. "I can't believe he did that at our engagement party"

"Forget him" Brendan whispered, placing both hands around Stephen's waist. "Enjoy the rest of the party, ye?"

Stephen nodded, still looking troubled. "I think I need to get drunk"

"Stephen…" Brendan said warningly.

"It's been a while, I won't go mad" Stephen promised, moving towards the bar to order a cider.

Several drinks later, Brendan had Stephen wrapped around him, his head lolling against his shoulder as though weightless.

"Brendan fucking Brady, my fiancée" Stephen slurred, champagne glass in his hand. "Who would have ever thought it?"

"Not me, that's for sure" Brendan replied, holding Stephen securely around his stomach.

"I am so happy" Stephen said, looking up at Brendan with wide eyes. "You know that, right?"

"Yes, Stephen" Brendan gestured towards Cheryl, who walked over, clearly a little merry herself.

"The happy couple!" She said jovially, wrapping her arms around them. "Fancy a dance, Ste?"

"Oh yeah!" Stephen said, starting forwards but then pausing, his hands on his stomach. "Ooh I don't feel so good"

"I told ye, Stephen!" Brendan sighed, wrapping an arm around him again. "Help me get him to the office, Chez?"

Cheryl nodded, taking Stephen's other side and leading him to the office.

"Sit here, love. You'll be alright in a minute" Cheryl tottered a bit unsteadily on her heels, leaning on Brendan for support.

"Have you had a good time?" She asked him hopefully.

"It's been…interesting" Brendan commented dryly. "Ye know me and parties…"

Cheryl patted his shoulder affectionately. "I sure do! What will you do for your Stag night, hm?"

"I haven't decided yet" Brendan replied, glancing at Stephen who was snoring softly in the chair, his arms and legs splayed out in all directions. "I better get him home"

Cheryl nodded, helping Brendan lift Stephen out of the chair. Stephen muttered in his sleep, not opening his eyes. Brendan sighed, deciding on the best course of action.

"I'll have to carry him"

"Not the whole way?" Cheryl asked.

"As far as I can. It's not as though he's heavy…" Brendan paused a moment before picking Stephen off up the floor, allowing his head to rest against Brendan's chest.

"My big man, come to carry me home!" Stephen murmured happily before promptly falling asleep again in Brendan's arms.

Brendan laughed in spite of himself whilst Cheryl opened the office door for him. A few people whistled and clapped as they walked by, amused by Brendan carrying Stephen out.

It was surprisingly easy for Brendan to carry Stephen home. He didn't weigh much and the extra alcohol inside Brendan made him feel slightly invincible. He spotted Noah waiting at the bus stop and gave him a wink and a nod, causing Noah to scowl at him.

Laughing as he walked past, Brendan continued on his way home, enjoying the fresh night air on his face. Perhaps it would help Stephen with the inevitable sickness he was about to enjoy when they got home. He had warned him earlier not to get like this but he couldn't stay mad at him; it was their engagement party after all.

Brendan finally put Stephen down as he fumbled for his keys in his jacket pocket. Stephen slumped against him, his eyes still closed. At least now he was conscious.

"I don't feel good…" he mumbled.

Brendan opened the door and helped him inside, turning on the lights as he did so.

"Lay down" he instructed, letting Stephen lay on the sofa while he went to get the sick bucket and a flannel. Brendan returned and Stephen immediately reached for the bucket, relieving himself of most of the alcohol he had consumed that night. When the sickness finally relented, Stephen lay back, closing his eyes once again whilst Brendan cleaned out the bucket. He came back to the sofa and placed the cold flannel over Stephen's forehead, trying to cool him down.

"Thank you" Stephen mumbled, sounding a little more sober now.

"That's alright" Brendan said, stroking his face which was slightly wet with perspiration.

"Did I ruin tonight?" Stephen groaned, trying to sit up. Brendan pushed him back down gently.

"Don't be silly. Ye know I'm not keen on parties anyway"

"But I didn't help, Noah didn't help…" Stephen said weakly. "I'm sorry about him"

"No need, he's gone now. Saw him waiting for a bus"

"Oh right" Stephen said, sighing. "I guess not everyone is gonna be happy for us"

"Ye" Brendan agreed. "Not quite sure why he was so bothered anyway"

"Perhaps he's the possessive type, keeping an eye on his boyfriend whilst he talks to other men, ready to jump in if things get tough" Stephen cracked one eye open, smiling slightly. Brendan smiled back, understanding his meaning.

"It's natural to me, taking care of ye. I don't wanna see ye get hurt"

"Unless it's self-inflicted, yeah?" Stephen asked ironically, referring to his drunken state.

"Ye well; ye haven't had fun like that for a while. Ye had a good time didn't ye?"

"Great time, Cheryl sure can dance…"

Brendan barked out a laugh. "Ye… we'd better get ye to bed"

Stephen sat up gingerly, leaning on Brendan for support.

"I'm gonna feel this in the morning" he moaned, allowing Brendan to steer him towards their bedroom.

"I'll make ye a nice fry up, that'll sort ye out"

Stephen groaned, collapsing on the bed. "With your cooking?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad!"

Stephen chuckled weakly. "I'm kidding, you're alright. Not as good as me but well, who is?" He smiled, slipping beneath the covers. Brendan slid in after him, pulling him towards himself gently.

"I can't believe you saw me throw up" Stephen said, wincing.

"It's what couples do, apparently" Brendan replied, referring back to their earlier conversation.

"I said couples get sick together, and you're fine"

"That's because I can handle my drink"

"Pah, it's only because you're an old man"

"Excuse me?"

"Kidding again. Just because I'm your toy boy…ha, that's funny…" Stephen started to drift off to sleep.

Brendan kissed him softly in his hair. "Sweet dreams, Stephen. Please don't throw up on me in the night"

"I make no promises" Stephen mumbled before he fell sound asleep.


	5. Stag Night

Chapter Five: Stag Night

Unsurprisingly, Stephen sprung up in the middle of the night, running to the bathroom with his hand over his stomach. Brendan blinked wearily, hearing the distant sounds of retching. Sighing, he sat up and swung his legs out of bed. It was a bit chilly in just his boxers considering it was the middle of the night so he pulled on a jumper as he walked to the bathroom to see how Stephen was doing.

When he walked inside he turned on the light and blinked rapidly at the sudden brightness. Stephen had his head over the toilet seat, looking a little grey.

"Fuck" he mumbled, wiping at his mouth. "Ugh"

"Stephen" Brendan said softly, kneeling down to smooth the hair away from his forehead. "Are ye okay? Need some water?"

"In a minute" Stephen grumbled, closing his eyes.

"Okay…yer okay…" Brendan mumbled, rubbing soothing circles into Stephen's back.

Stephen shivered a little so Brendan quickly took off his jumper to put over him.

"Will there be any more?" Brendan asked.

"I don't think so" Stephen said shakily.

"Let's get ye back to bed then, ye?"

Stephen nodded so Brendan wrapped an arm around his waist to help him stand up. He half-carried him back to the bedroom and laid him gently under the covers, wrapping him up tight.

"I'll get ye that water" Brendan told him, walking out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

When he came back, Stephen sat up gingerly to take the offered glass.

"Thank you" he said, taking a gentle sip. "Sorry I woke you up"

"That's alright" Brendan replied, sitting back down on the bed and rubbing tiredly at his eyes. "As long as ye are alright" He glanced over at Stephen briefly, giving him the once over. "Any better?"

"A little. Always helps to get it all out. Stomach hurts bad though"

"We don't have ah…a hot water bottle, do we?"

Stephen grinned a little, looking at Brendan in amusement. "I don't think so; the kids might have left one lying around amongst their stuff here"

"I'll have a look" Brendan announced, climbing out of the bed again to rummage in their cupboard where they kept the kids toys for when they stayed round. "Can't find anything" he said finally, resurfacing. "But I reckon we should get some new toys for them, these are looking a little worn"

Stephen looked guilty. "It's hard to afford new stuff…one year Amy had to wrap up Leah's own toys for her birthday because we couldn't afford to buy any" Stephen hung his head for a moment.

"Its okay, Stephen. I'm here now, I can get them something"

"Bren you don't have to" Stephen protested.

"I want to" Brendan insisted. "I want to take care of all of ye. I know what's it like being young and having kids to support, I want Leah and Lucas to want for nothing"

Stephen smiled, his eyes looking a little moist. "That's lovely, thank you. Who knew Brendan Brady was really just a big softie underneath it all, hm?" He teased.

Brendan rolled his eyes. "I hope I'm not too soft for ye, Stephen" Brendan looked at him intently for a moment, cocking his head to the side. Stephen gulped visibly.

"You won't want to come near me tonight, Bren. I bet my breath stinks"

Brendan chuckled, sliding beneath the covers again. "More to do tomorrow night then" he said throatily, looking at Stephen hungrily. "Get some sleep though now, ye must be knackered"

"Yeah, hopefully I can sleep" Stephen sighed, laying back down and allowing Brendan to throw an arm protectively across his waist, avoiding his sensitive stomach.

Brendan kissed his hair, breathing in his smell. "Try not to wake me up again, ye?"

"I'll try, but I might fidget a bit if I can't sleep"

"Try curling up, might help yer stomach. Ye do it anyway when ye sleep"

"Do I?"

"Oh ye, all the time. Adorable really"

"Well I'm surprised you noticed"

"I notice everything, Stephen. Now go to sleep"

"You're the boss"

XXX

Ste woke up the next morning to an empty bed. On the bedside table was a note from Brendan reading: _'Stephen, gone to the club. Hope you feel better, speak later, BB'_.

Ste sighed and gingerly raised himself from the bed, still feeling delicate. He glanced at the clock and groaned. He only had an hour until he had to go to Amy's to sort out about them all going to Spain for the wedding. Ste tottered to the bathroom and turned the shower on whilst he faced himself in the mirror, inspecting himself. His skin looked a bit sallow, and there were bags under his eyes. Knowing there wasn't much he could do about it; Ste grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth thoroughly so he could at least cure his bad breath.

Stripping off, Ste stepped into the shower enjoying the warmth flowing along his body. He washed himself meticulously as though trying to wash the sickness off of him. He dried his hair afterwards, causing it to go a bit fluffy but he didn't have time to style it. Grabbing his keys and his phone, he was out the door with ten minutes to spare.

He walked slowly along to Amy's, his hands in his jacket pockets. He nodded at a few people on his way, hoping that he hadn't made too much of a fool of himself at the party last night. Finally he arrived at Amy's and was greeted by Lee at the front door in just his boxers.

"Ste! Gosh, sorry wasn't expecting you…um let me just get dressed…not that I need to in front of you or anything but, you know, for politeness sake" Lee fumbled over his words, looking embarrassed.

Ste raised a hand to silence him. "Its fine, Lee. Is Amy in?"

"Oh, yeah. Ames?" Lee called, standing aside so Ste could walk in through the door.

"Ste! Right on time" Amy greeted him, kissing his cheek. "I just got back from taking Leah to nursery; Lucas is in the other room though"

Ste walked in eagerly, holding his arms out for his son to fit easily in to.

"And how's Daddy's boy?" Ste asked him, kissing the top of his head. "What are we playing with today?" Lucas tottered back over to his race car set and showed Ste eagerly. "Aw, that's wicked! If you're a good boy, Daddy's friend Brendan said he'd buy you some new toys"

Lucas' face lit up. Amy had entered the room at that point and smiled with some surprise at Ste's words.

"Really? That's very kind of him"

"Yeah I know. I said he didn't have to but you know what Bren's like, I just humour him sometimes"

Amy smiled again and sat on the sofa, her laptop on her lap.

"We'd best get cracking on this trip to Spain then"

Ste stood up and sat beside Amy on the sofa. "You don't mind that it's so far away do you? We didn't really have much choice…"

"Don't be silly! A holiday to Spain? That's heaven" Amy beamed, scrolling through the pages of several flight deals. "I forgot to ask, where are you staying?"

"Oh, Brendan's got a mate up there. He said we could borrow his beach house. There are four bedrooms so you're very welcome to join us"

"Wow, Brendan has very generous friends" Amy said, impressed. "Nothing dodgy though I hope?" She added suspiciously.

"Of course not! He's an old school friend"

"And did Brendan say why he needed it?"

"I'm not sure…" Ste said uncertainly. "It doesn't matter anyway, it's not as though he'd be coming to the wedding"

"I guess" Amy agreed. "So, is Brendan inviting any of his family?" She added curiously.

Ste frowned for a minute. "Well his kids hopefully…"

"What about his parents?"

"I don't think so…"

"That's a shame"

"It's not important. It isn't as though mine are coming either"

Amy smiled at Ste apologetically. "Oh yeah, you haven't told them then I'm guessing?"

"Nope" Ste replied, attempting to seem carefree about it. He never could fool Amy.

Amy placed a hand on his arm. "It's probably for the best, wouldn't want your mum ruining your day"

"Exactly" Ste said breezily. "I don't think she'd take too kindly to me being gay, no chance"

Amy sighed heavily. "Some people are just ridiculous. What's wrong with two people being in love and happy?"

Ste laughed, looking at Amy in amusement. "You wouldn't have said that about me and Brendan a few months ago"

Amy blushed, looking uncomfortable. "Things change I guess, people change"

"I know that very well"

"So do I"

Amy looked at Ste for a moment before tearing her eyes away back to the computer screen.

"Anyway, let's get booking, shall we?"

XXX

Sometime later when everything was booked for Spain, Amy leaned back on the sofa and looked at Ste intently.

"What?" Ste asked, starting to smile.

"Are you and Brendan having Stag parties?"

"You what?" Ste asked, laughing openly now.

"Seriously, its tradition after all!" Amy teased, standing up to walk towards the kitchen to make them tea.

Ste followed her. "That's a nice idea, Ames but there's one small problem… I don't exactly have any male friends!"

Amy pondered this for a moment, stirring the tea. "You don't have to go with men, we girls can go" She suddenly smiled brightly. "Yeah! That would be great fun; we could go to a gay bar!"

Ste raised his eyebrows at Amy. "Brendan's not gonna go to one of those in a hurry…"

"Really?" Amy said, wrinkling her nose. "But he's out"

"He's not _that _out. He says he doesn't like other bloke's perving over him, or me"

"Hmm I suppose that's understandable. But still it's your last night of freedom!"

"Hardly. We're going to Spain three weeks earlier than you lot, remember"

Amy scrunched up her face for a moment in deep thought. Her expression relaxed however as she grinned at Ste. "That just means we can have it sooner! I am not taking no for an answer, Ste. You think of some girls to invite and I'll arrange everything. It's gonna be so much fun!"

Ste smiled in spite of himself, wondering how Brendan was going to take the news later on…

Apparently not very well.

"No, Stephen" Brendan said bluntly, stirring their dinner on the stove. "I will not allow it"

"But Amy's so excited…" Ste whined, his arms around Brendan's waist from behind. "I can't disappoint the mother of me kids"

Brendan sighed. "But there's always some idiot who tries it on…"

"That's the point of these places, Bren. Loads of people get chatted up in clubs, its how it works"

"Ye, well, ye don't have to throw yerself out there to it" Brendan grumbled.

"I won't be, it's a Stag party after all"

"Ye, about that. It's hardly a Stag party if there aren't any other men"

"Well I don't have any male friends"

"Fair point" Brendan moved out of Ste's embrace to serve up their dinner.

"You could have your own Stag night" Ste suggested, taking a seat at the dinner table.

Brendan laughed low in his throat. "Oh ye? Who with?"

Ste frowned a moment, considering. "Well, that's up to you I guess"

Brendan rolled his eyes and took a seat opposite Ste. He looked up at him, meeting his gaze. Ste did his best to look as innocent and hopeful as possible. He batted his eyelashes for extra effect, and then hated himself for the femininity of it. Brendan smirked at his attempts and finally shook his head, sighing again.

"Fine, ye can go" Ste smiled broadly but Brendan continued. "Provided I know where ye are, and provided ye don't let any other men touch ye" Brendan shuddered at the thought. "Okay?"

"That's fine, great actually" Ste grinned, pushing at the dinner on his plate. "Love you, Bren"

"Ye, ye…" Brendan replied, but he couldn't disguise his smile.

XXX

A few weeks later, the night of the Stag party finally arrived. Brendan had tried several times to convince Ste not to go but ever since he had given his assent, Ste wasn't having any of it.

"What will you be doing tonight then?" Ste asked, straightening his shirt.

"Just at the club, the usual" Brendan replied, his eyes raking over Ste. "Ye look…_delicious_"

Ste blushed, fiddling with his hair. "I'll be late…" He started, reading Brendan's mind.

"So what?" Brendan purred, moving to stand behind Ste and placing gentle kisses along his neck. He rubbed at his shoulders as he did so. Ste leaned back into him.

"Bren…" Ste sighed, giving in already. He turned in Brendan's arms to kiss him smoothly on the mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck.

They were only just getting started when the doorbell rang. "Ignore it" Brendan growled between kisses, his hands raking Ste's hair. It rang again, more insistently this time.

"It's probably Amy…" Ste reasoned. Brendan held him tighter.

"Ste!" Amy called through the letterbox. "Put him down, Brendan. We need him!" Amy shouted. Ste heard some distant giggling. Brendan finally let go reluctantly.

"I won't be late" Ste promised, touching Brendan's face briefly with his hand. Brendan grabbed his hand as he turned to leave and drew him into a tight embrace.

"If ye come back smelling like other men I won't be pleased" He whispered into Ste's ear. Ste smiled, holding Brendan back equally as tight.

"I'm yours, you know that" he replied, pulling away and smiling again before he left the flat.

Amy and Theresa were waiting outside. Ste had asked Amy to invite Theresa after their newfound friendship.

"Hey girls" Ste said, laughing. "Thanks for that by the way, Ames" Ste said, mock glaring at her.

Amy shrugged. "What can I say? We need you more"

"Where's Chez?" Ste asked, glancing around.

"Still at the club, she's gonna meet us there" Amy replied, linking her arm with Ste's. Theresa did the same. "This is gonna be great!" She enthused; pulling Ste towards the taxi they had waiting.

"I can't wait…" Ste said sarcastically, climbing in. As he glanced back at the flat, he could have sworn he saw the curtain move.

XXX

Brendan left soon after Stephen, shrugging on his leather jacket and walking out the door. The air was crisp so he placed his hands in his jacket pockets as he walked. Arriving at the club, he went behind the bar to pour himself a whiskey. Foxy was already there, chatting some girl up at the bar. He winked at Brendan when he saw him. Brendan raised his glass to him.

Cheryl sauntered out of the office, done up to the nines. Brendan looked her over, feeling apprehensive.

"Can ye not put some more clothes on, Sis?" He asked tiredly, leaning on the bar.

Cheryl sat on the stool in front of him awkwardly trying to smooth down her short skirt.

"Don't be silly, love. I have to look my best for tonight" She grinned at him before taking her mirror out to check her make up. "Besides, it's a gay bar. Who's likely to chat me up?"

"I guess" Brendan reasoned. "Just keep an eye on Stephen, ye?"

"Of course" Cheryl said, waving a hand. "He'll be fine. Us girls will take care of him" Cheryl winked.

"Ye, that's what I'm worried about" Brendan said quietly.

"Why didn't you organise a Stag night?" Cheryl asked curiously, spraying perfume on herself.

"Can ye really see me being that sociable?" Brendan asked, raising his eyebrows. Cheryl paused a moment, considering.

"Good point. Do me a favour though, don't wallow all night. Have fun, chat to… I don't know, Warren?"

"Thrilling" Brendan said sarcastically.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "I have to go, love. Be good" She kissed Brendan's cheek.

"Ye too!" Brendan called after her. She waved back.

Brendan's shift passed by uneventfully for a while until a familiar face emerged up the stairs.

"Mitzeee" Brendan greeted her. Mitzeee smiled and walked to sit in front of Brendan. He poured her a glass of wine respectfully. "Been a while"

"Yes" Mitzeee said, sipping her wine. "How have you been?"

"Good, ye" Brendan said awkwardly. "How about ye?"

"Great, actually" Mitzeee said, smiling widely. "Got a new boyfriend, straight of course" She winked at Brendan, who laughed. "Couldn't be better"

"I'm glad to hear it" Brendan said genuinely. "Who's the fella then? Anyone I know?"

"Yes actually" Mitzeee said cryptically, glancing down the stairs. "Come down and you can meet him"

Brendan frowned a moment but then followed Mitzeee. He was more than a little surprised to see his old friend Peter.

"Peter!" He greeted him happily, shaking his hand. They hadn't been on great terms before but a few years back when Brendan was still in Ireland they had met up a few times to discuss things and since then had kept in touch when they could.

"Brendan" Peter said, smiling. "Nice to see ye, I hear ye are getting married"

Brendan nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable even though Peter already knew his secret.

"Who's the lucky fella then?" Peter asked. Brendan opened his mouth to reply but Mitzeee cut him off.

"He's called Ste. Little blond guy, bit scrawny. Lovely eyes though" Mitzeee grinned at Brendan.

"Thanks for that, Mitzeee"

"My pleasure" Mitzeee winked.

"So how did ye two meet?" Brendan asked suspiciously.

Mitzeee looked uncharacteristically guilty. "When we were, you know, dating, I saw you were texting Pete a lot so I got curious, looked him up in your address book in the office and well, asked him a few things"

Brendan looked at Mitzeee in anger. "Ye did what?"

"I'm sorry, Bren! But you're so mysterious. Anyway, Pete was more than a little amused at my questions and we swapped numbers to talk some more. And we have been ever since" Mitzeee smiled at Peter warmly.

"And then I said I was coming over here, and well, we hit it off straight away" Peter smiled at Mitzeee.

Brendan rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm glad I could help ye both get together"

"And we thank you for it" Mitzeee patted his arm. "Where's Ste tonight then?"

"He's out. Stag party" Brendan said gloomily. He tried to hide it.

"And what about ye?" Peter asked him, his brows furrowed.

"Ye know me, Peter. Not exactly Mr Friendly"

Peter laughed, shaking his head. "Well we're here now, let's have a drink together. Toast ye and Ste"

"Stephen" Brendan corrected automatically. He considered Peter's offer for a moment. "Alright, ye. What harm could it do?"

Mitzeee clapped and walked towards the bar. "I'll get the drinks in then!"

Brendan and Peter gave each other an amused look before they went to join her.

XXX

Ste glanced around at the flashing lights, the loud music and the numerous glistening men and wished he was home with Brendan curled up in front of the TV.

"This is great!" Theresa said enthusiastically, drawing them towards the bar. She ordered shots and made them all do them together. Ste winced at the taste and decided not to go mad tonight. He still remembered the after effect of their engagement party.

"Are you sure Lee will be alright with the kids?" Ste shouted to Amy over the music.

"Of course!" Amy shouted back, moving to the music. "Let's dance!" She grabbed Ste's hand and Theresa followed after them.

It wasn't long until Cheryl turned up. "Hey! I'll get us some drinks" She said, moving to the bar. The others continued dancing.

A few men approached Ste but he simply moved closer to the girls until they lost interest. One man was a little more persistent and touched Ste's arm, whispering in his ear that he liked effeminate men. Ste was more than a little affronted.

"Piss off!" He said rather bluntly, making Amy, Theresa and Cheryl giggle. The man narrowed his eyes and stalked off back to his friends. Ste didn't get troubled again thankfully.

The evening passed by in a blur of dancing, drinking and general fun. Cheryl especially was extremely drunk; dancing and singing to her favourite tunes with an over-zealous fervour. Ste whispered to Theresa that he was going to the toilet and she nodded, waving him away as the girls did yet more shots.

"Hurry back!" She called after him. Ste smirked at them.

The toilets were thankfully empty so Ste unzipped by one of the urinals and relieved himself. When he zipped himself up and went to wash his hands, he suddenly realised that he wasn't alone after all. A pair of hands cradled his waist, pulling him back towards the owner.

"No thanks, mate. I'm taken" Ste said, attempting to withdraw himself.

"Glad to hear it" A sultry voice intoned in his ear. Ste whipped around eagerly.

"Brendan!" He said in surprise, kissing him fiercely. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, after having a few drinks with some old friends I realised I missed ye" Brendan smirked, his arms around Ste's waist. "Can't let ye have all the fun here without me"

Ste wrinkled his nose. "It's not great, to be honest. I've missed you" He moved onto his tip toes to kiss Brendan softly. Brendan stroked the back of his head, allowing his hand to travel neatly towards Ste's rear.

"Brendan" Ste warned, trying to bat his hand away as Brendan cupped one of his bum cheeks.

"What? I missed out earlier" Brendan growled, kissing Ste's neck up to his earlobe which he took into his mouth and sucked.

Ste shivered slightly and glanced warily at the door. "Someone could come in…"

Brendan sighed and took Ste's hand, pulling him into a cubicle and locked the door. He looked him up and down hungrily. "Pants down, love" he instructed, unbuckling himself. Ste didn't need telling twice. He stripped himself out of his trousers and boxers and stood in front of Brendan in all his glory, who pulled him to himself somewhat roughly and kissed him.

It was a little awkward with the lack of space in the cubicle but Brendan pushed Ste up against one of the walls and got him to hoist himself up so his legs were wrapped easily around Brendan's waist. Brendan spat on his hand and pumped Ste hard whilst Ste used one of his hands to prepare himself whilst the other was tangled in Brendan's hair. It was a bit fumbled but they were both desperate in their need; particularly because they were in a public place and anyone could walk in.

Brendan groaned against Ste's throat as Ste pushed a finger inside himself.

"Do you like watching me touch myself?" Ste whispered. Brendan replied by kissing Ste passionately.

Finally, Ste was ready for Brendan to push himself inside. It wasn't an easy feat considering their position but Ste gripped tighter with his legs and helped Brendan by moving himself up and down on Brendan's cock. Brendan braced himself with one of his hands on the cubicle wall, his muscles tightening in his arm. Ste kissed him enthusiastically as Brendan thrust inside him; it was taking all of his strength to keep himself securely around Brendan's waist.

"Are you okay?" Ste whispered, worrying that their position might hurt Brendan's back.

Brendan grunted. "Course. Nothing I like more than me pushing inside ye, especially like this" Brendan thrust harder for extra effect, making Ste moan.

"I hope no one hears us" Ste muttered, his hands gripping Brendan's shoulders.

"Who cares?" Brendan replied, kissing along Ste's jaw. "Yer mine, I can fuck ye wherever I want"

"Yes you can" Ste answered breathlessly, his head rolling back and resting against the wall, feeling the euphoria rush over him with each thrust.

"Are ye gonna come with me, Stephen?" Brendan murmured, quickening his pace.

"Yes, Brendan, oh…_yes" _Ste mumbled incoherently. Brendan moved his hand to wrap around Ste's cock once more, bringing him to climax.

"Fuck!" Ste screamed out as he came. Brendan shuddered against him, climaxing soon after. Ste hung his head on Brendan's shoulder, breathing hard. "Thanks for…coming" he said eventually, laughing at his own joke.

"My pleasure" Brendan whispered, allowing Ste to come down from his waist.

Ste hastily pulled his trousers back on. "I hope no one walked in"

"I think someone did but they must have quickly retreated when they heard yer moaning" Brendan cupped Ste's face gently as he blushed.

"Shit, that's embarrassing"

"It isn't" Brendan stroked along Ste's jaw line.

"What will the others say when I walk out of here with you?" Ste asked, wide-eyed.

"Nothing" Brendan said. "All they will see is me taking my fiancée home with me, as I should"

Ste shrugged. "I guess so. But still, they'll be surprised"

"Let's give them something to be really surprised about then" Brendan muttered. Ste looked confused.

"What do you-" He was cut off when Brendan opened the toilet door and then grabbed Ste, tossing him over his shoulder. "Brendan!" Ste squeaked, batting at him with his hands. "Put me down!"

"No, I'm okay thanks" Brendan said, striding out of the toilet. "Yer the one who wanted tradition with this Stag night, I'm just fulfilling another tradition"

"You're supposed to do this _after _we're married!" Ste protested.

"What can I say? I hate tradition" Brendan laughed, pushing through the crowd. "Alright, ladies?" He shouted to Theresa, Amy and Cheryl. "Just taking him home, don't mind do ye?"

Theresa and Amy looked stunned but Cheryl laughed loudly. "Oh, Bren! That's so typical of you!"

"Ye, I ordered ye a cab, it'll be here in half an hour so enjoy yerselves"

"Thanks, hun!" Cheryl beamed, patting the top of Ste's head from over Brendan's shoulder. "Bye bye, Stephen!" She mocked, laughing again.

Ste glared at her but his heart wasn't really in it as he started to smile. "Thanks for a great night!" He called to them as Brendan started to walk away. "I had a great time!"

"I bet you did!" Amy laughed after him. Ste winked at her before he lost sight of them. Brendan patted Ste's arse when they were outside before allowing him to stand on his own. Ste gave him a gentle shove before wrapping his arms around him as they walked. Brendan wrapped an arm over his shoulder, whipping out his phone to call for a taxi.

"Good night then?" He asked.

"The best" Ste gushed, grinning stupidly up at Brendan. "You are just…"

"Amazing? Sexy? Handsome? Ye I know, Stephen, no need to tell me"

Ste grinned and kissed Brendan's cheek sweetly. He was thrilled to see Brendan blush slightly, a very rare sight.

"Ooh yeah! Brendan fucking Brady loves me! And he's gonna marry me!" Ste called out loud, making a few passers by stare at them. Brendan pulled Ste back towards himself as he started to drift off to the side. He kissed him on the lips to silence him.

"And don't ye fucking forget it!" Brendan said loudly, hugging Ste closer and kissing the top of his head.

All in all it was the perfect end to what had surprisingly turned out to be the perfect night.


	6. Spain

Chapter Six: Spain

The next morning, Ste woke up curled around Brendan's back. Neither of them was wearing any clothes. Ste attempted to extricate himself slowly out of bed but Brendan turned onto his back, his head turned to the side to face Ste.

"Are ye going somewhere?" He asked sleepily, reaching out for Ste.

"Course not" Ste smiled, snuggling closer into the nook of Brendan's arm. "Didn't want to wake you, that's all"

"Ye know I don't mind if it's worth my while" Brendan said hoarsely, raising his eyebrows.

Ste grinned, blushing a little. "What makes you so keen?" He asked curiously, glancing up at Brendan.

"What do ye mean?" Brendan asked.

"I mean you always look at me like I'm a steak or something laid out especially for you with all the trimmings"

Brendan laughed shortly. "Ye are more than a piece of meat to me, Stephen"

"Yeah I know but still…" Ste ducked his head a little, embarrassed. Brendan looked at him curiously, sniffing the air around him. He tilted Ste's chin up to face him.

"What are ye trying to say? Are ye doubting yer sexiness, love?" Brendan asked smoothly, smirking at Ste.

Ste burrowed deeper into the covers. His voice was slightly muffled. "I'm not exactly…_sexy" _

"Are ye kidding me?" Brendan asked, pulling the covers off of Ste.

Ste covered his face with his hands. "I'm all skinny; you don't like how I dress… I have chicken arms" Ste smiled at that particular memory. "What could possibly hold your interest?"

Brendan looked at Ste with a ponderous look on his face. "Do ye really need me to spell it out for ye, Stephen?"

"Well, yeah" Ste said awkwardly. "We're getting married in three weeks time, I need, uh, reassurance I guess?"

"I'm not going to bugger off with some other fella, if that's what yer thinking" Brendan said, looking a little angry.

"No! Of course not" Ste mumbled, fumbling with his hands. "Just you're so damn gorgeous… what are you doing with me?"

Brendan sighed and sat up in bed, pulling Ste with him. He made Ste face him, cupping his face in his hands so he had to look him directly in the eye.

"Stephen" he started. Ste twitched a little at his tone of voice. "Ye are the most fucking extraordinary man I have ever met. Ye may be skinny but ye fit perfectly around me, inside me" Ste shivered a little at these words but Brendan pressed on. "Ye have the most beautiful face" Brendan said softly. "Most of all though, ye have a perfect and true heart, one I'm lucky enough to call my own, despite everything. Do ye need further proof?" Brendan raised his eyebrows, smirking at Ste.

Ste hastily shook his head, his eyes wide. Brendan nodded, satisfied and then pulled Ste's face forwards for a particularly thorough kiss.

When they broke apart, Ste smiled sheepishly at Brendan, more than a little embarrassed at his outburst.

"What am I going to do with ye, hm?" Brendan asked, his hand running along Ste's cheek gently. Ste closed his eyes at the sweetness of the touch.

"You are going to marry me, and then ravish me in another country, again. I'm not sure which comes first…"

"Why does one have to come first? I'll ravish ye before, after, during…"

"Brendan!"

"Kidding" Brendan smirked, his eyes lidded with obvious desire. "I'll settle for ravishing ye now, objections?"

"None from me" Ste purred, boldly climbing on top of Brendan, pinning his hands above his head.

Brendan laughed gruffly. "Want to be in control do ye? Not sure I'm down with that"

Ste grinned and moved his hand slowly along Brendan's bare chest, enjoying the feeling of his rough hair against his fingertips. Brendan closed his eyes contentedly and Ste felt triumphant that he was letting him take control for a change.

Ste bent down to trail wet kisses down Brendan's body, moving closer and closer to his sensitive area. Brendan growled a little in his throat, his eyes now fully open and fixated on Ste's. Ste stared at him intently for a moment before he put his mouth around him, making Brendan gasp and close his eyes in pleasure.

Slowly working Brendan to full arousal, Ste lubricated himself and prepared Brendan, kissing him sweetly as he did so on his lips, along his neck and against his shoulder. Brendan gripped Ste's arms tightly and motioned that he was ready. Ste carefully positioned himself at Brendan's entry before slowly pushing himself inside. He was always gentle with him because even though Brendan wasn't exactly delicate, he was often the one on top. It was rare times like these when Ste had the opportunity to assert his control and he cherished them profoundly.

Ste rested his forehead against Brendan's as he slowly thrusted. His hands found Brendan's again from above his head and he encircled their fingers together as they made love.

It was a strange thing, making love to Brendan Brady.

Sometimes it was hot and passionate and Ste could practically feel his toes curling with each sensation, Brendan's breath hot against his ear, the familiar sensation of his moustache tickling against Ste's skin. In times like those it felt like Ste _belonged _to Brendan; like he existed beneath him for Brendan to make his claim on him. Like he would never escape from the steely grip of his arms, and he never wanted to.

Other times it was sweet and gentle. As though Brendan considered Ste as breakable; a precious being to be cherished. Oftentimes Ste had to beg Brendan to be a little rougher with him because he couldn't bear the teasing nature of Brendan's caresses. Sometimes it wasn't even Brendan teasing but more to do with his unfathomable need to protect Ste from harm; keep him safe and warm no matter what.

On more rare occasions it was like this. Ste being in control, stretched out on top of Brendan, pleasuring him, watching him give in to Ste's caresses and kisses like they were gold dust to him. Sometimes there was a flicker behind his eyes as though he was about to take back the control; occasionally he did and Ste let him, because having Brendan Brady on top of you was not an experience to miss. Other times Brendan merely closed his eyes and allowed Ste to continue like he was doing now, until they both lay spent and contented, wrapped up in each other, breathing hard and glistening with sweat.

It really was fucking incredible. No wonder Ste was so addicted to it. Addicted to Brendan. Even though they were happy now and a normal couple, the passion was always there ready to burst into flames and consume the both of them. Ste loved that; would always appreciate it and treasure it. And now in three weeks time they were going to be joined together, inseparable.

So when Ste found himself at the airport that very evening, one hand holding his carry on bag and the other holding Brendan's hand, he took a deep breath and smiled joyfully at his lot in life.

Brendan turned to face him, looking bemused.

"Happy are we, Stephen?" He asked silkily.

"More than I ever thought possible" Ste grinned.

They boarded the plane and Ste felt twitchy with the impatience of the long flight. Well, longer than Ireland had been anyway.

"Sit still, Stephen" Brendan said tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry" Ste mumbled, laying his head back against the chair. "I'm just excited"

"I can see that" Brendan said dryly, flicking through a magazine they had bought at one of the shops at the airport. He tossed it aside; clearly it held nothing of interest for him.

"So what will we do when we get there?" Ste asked eagerly, moving forwards in his seat once again.

Brendan sighed and pushed him back again. "Straight to the beach house, I should think"

"Can we go to the beach sometime?" Ste asked enthusiastically. "I've never been anywhere hot, me"

"Ye, of course" Brendan replied easily, smirking at Ste. "If I let ye out of our bedroom that is" he added, his eyebrows raised suggestively.

Ste gave him a look. "That'll be a no then"

Brendan laughed low in his throat. "Who knows, love. Maybe I'll like seeing ye all tanned and sweaty from the heat"

Ste rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Brendan's arm. "That would require us actually leaving the bedroom then, to soak up the sun's rays"

Brendan considered this for a moment. "Maybe for an hour of the day, that would suffice"

Ste laughed and shook his head. "Sure, sure. We'll see"

XXX

When they arrived at the beach house, Brendan couldn't help but smile at Stephen's reaction.

"This place is amazing!" Stephen gushed, running from room to room as though he couldn't quite believe it. "You have great friends!"

Brendan chuckled lightly. "I suppose I do. Ye like it then?"

"Are you kidding me? It's amazing!" Stephen grinned happily, rushing back over to Brendan to help him with the bags. "Which room is ours?"

"The one with the king-size and en-suite of course"

Stephen practically bounced to their room and when Brendan followed him at a slower pace he discovered Stephen lying spread-eagled on the bed, looking very pleased with himself.

"I could get used to this" he announced, closing his eyes contentedly.

"I bet ye could" Brendan murmured, putting the bags down by the side of the bed and crawling onto the bed to join Stephen. "Fancy christening the new bed, hm?"

Stephen looked serious again for a moment and then slowly smiled. "Sounds perfect"

Brendan reached across to Stephen and ran his fingers through his hair before he drew him closer for a kiss.

XXX

Some time later, Brendan watched from the bed as Stephen walked towards the doors of the room's balcony and stepped outside. Brendan followed him out, shirtless but wearing his boxers. Stephen was wrapped up in one of Brendan's shirts. It was far too big for him but Brendan thought he looked adorable in it. He stepped behind Stephen and wrapped his arms around his waist.

The air was cool, and pleasant. The night was quiet and still except for the gentle sound of the ocean. Closing his eyes and feeling Stephen's presence in his arms, leaning back against his body, Brendan couldn't believe how happy he was. After everything they had been through he never believed that they would end up here; happy and in love.

Brendan kissed the top of Stephen's head, making the younger man smile and turn to kiss him chastely on the lips. Brendan pulled him closer for a more thorough kiss. When they pulled apart, Stephen laughed, ducking his head.

"If you kiss me like that on our wedding day, people might get a bit…"

"A bit what?" Brendan asked in amusement.

Stephen shook his head, still quietly laughing. "Actually, who cares? Kiss me like that every day for the rest of our lives and I'll leave this life a happy man"

"Is that right?" Brendan asked bemusedly.

"Yep. And you know why?"

"Hm?"

"Because I love you"

Brendan couldn't help but grin. "Ye are so soppy, Stephen"

"I don't care. I'll be soppy for the both of us"

"I can be soppy when I wanna be"

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, yesterday was a good example"

"Fair point" Stephen circled his arms around Brendan's waist, facing him and grinning triumphantly. Brendan loved the challenging look in his eyes; it was one of the things he loved most about Stephen; the way he took things head on, questioned things, demanded answers. In the past that had often ended badly but now that Brendan had changed, he relished it.

"I do love ye" Brendan said quietly, his voice constrained with emotion.

Stephen's expression softened as he stood on his tip toes and kissed Brendan once again on the lips, lingering there.

"And that is why we're getting married, right here, in this beautiful country" Stephen smiled, taking Brendan's hand to lead him back inside.

Things couldn't be more perfect.


	7. Marry You

A/N: Final chapter! Thank you for reading and for all of the lovely reviews, very much appreciated

Chapter Seven: Marry You

The next morning, Brendan woke up to bright sunlight spilling in through the balcony. They had forgotten to close it before they fell asleep but it had been a good call because neither of them were used to this degree of heat considering England's temperamental weather.

Brendan slowly sat up in bed, not wanting to wake Stephen. He slipped out of the thin sheet of bedding covering them and padded barefoot towards the en-suite. It was too hot for a shower but Brendan splashed his face with water, styling his flattened hair and combing his moustache which had become unruly during the night.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Brendan looked over to where Stephen was still lying contentedly in bed in his usual balled up position. Walking towards him, Brendan drew the sheet over him but left his chest exposed in case he got too warm. Kissing him gently on the forehead, his mouth lingering there for a moment, Brendan breathed in, intoxicated by the smell of Stephen in the morning. He smelt like heat, if that were at all possible as well as the remnants of sex, and a little bit of Brendan's aftershave. It made Brendan smile to himself knowing that Stephen often reeked of him. It just made it all the more obvious that Stephen belonged to him.

And pretty soon that was going to be binding.

Brendan slowly walked out of the bedroom into the small living space and switched on the television, not really caring to watch. He opened the fridge in the small kitchen and realised that there was obviously no food for them considering his friend hadn't located his beach house for many months. Sighing, Brendan glanced once more at the bedroom door before slipping outside to go and find the nearest shop to make them breakfast.

He returned about an hour later with fresh bacon, eggs and bread to make toast. Stephen was awake but still undressed. He was curled up on the sofa, remote in hand, wrapped up in one of Brendan's jumpers. He smiled at Brendan as he entered, almost looking surprised to see him.

"Did ye think I wasn't coming back?" He asked, amused.

Stephen ducked his head in embarrassment before turning off the television and rising to help Brendan prepare breakfast.

"Course not" he mumbled, rifling through the cupboards for a frying pan for the eggs.

"Good" Brendan replied, smirking. "How are ye cold?" He asked incredulously, fingering the jumper of his Stephen was wearing.

Stephen shrugged, fumbling with the zip. "I like having something that smells like you when you aren't here"

Brendan laughed, putting the bread in the toaster. "Ye are soft"

"And you love me for it" Stephen grinned. Brendan found he couldn't argue with that.

XXX

After breakfast, Stephen hopped into the shower, Brendan following him. It may have been too hot for a shower but Brendan simply couldn't resist seeing Stephen wet and soaped up before him.

Following a particularly thorough shower with some added interruptions, Brendan took Stephen out to walk along the beach. He had dressed appropriately for the weather with a white open shirt and three-quarter length trousers. Stephen had opted for shorts and a white t-shirt. While they walked they began to sweat and the white t-shirt clung to Stephen in a very appealing manner.

"Stephen, I'm getting a bit hot" Brendan revealed, his sunglasses firmly in place but threatening to slide down his very sweaty nose. Stephen glanced over at him from the towel they were both lying on away from the majority of other beach-users. Brendan still appreciated their privacy.

"Take your shirt off then" Stephen said. He was already shirtless himself, leaning back on his forearms to catch the sun. It was quite clear that he had never had an opportunity like this to sunbathe.

"Why don't ye take my shirt off, I'd prefer that"

"Figured as much" Stephen smirked, rising up into a sitting position. Brendan rose himself a little higher, allowing Stephen to remove his shirt for him. Whilst he was close he sniffed at Stephen's neck, planting a quick kiss there. Stephen flushed all over his body at the subtlety of the kiss and sat back down beside Brendan, surveying him with interest. "I suppose you want me to rub sun lotion on you now" Stephen sighed, rolling his eyes.

Brendan gave him a pointed look. "Well if ye don't mind…" he smirked, producing a bottle from behind him.

Stephen looked at him incredulously for a moment before he took the offered bottle and squirted some of the cream onto his palms, rubbing them together. Brendan shuffled closer, lying on his back to allow Stephen to rub the lotion on him. Stephen tried to look as though he wasn't enjoying it but Brendan could tell he secretly was.

Stephen was bent over his chest, rubbing the lotion into his shoulders when Brendan snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him down so he was lying almost on top of him. Stephen yelped at the sudden intimacy but then smiled, wiping some of the lotion on Brendan's face before Brendan gripped his chin and pulled him in for a kiss.

Things started to heat up quite quickly so Brendan decided it was time to cool them down. He grabbed Stephen's hand and pulled them both to a standing position, drawing him towards the cold water. Stephen lingered back, hesitant. Brendan cocked his head to the side ponderingly.

"Ye can swim, can't ye, Stephen?"

"Of course I can! It's just, well, it's _cold" _

Brendan glanced up towards the sun. "It really isn't"

"I mean the water"

"Right" Brendan considered this for a moment before looking back up at Stephen who looked distinctly alarmed.

"Don't even think about it" he warned, stepping back away from Brendan. "I'm warning you"

"Oh yer warning me are ye, I'm so scared" Brendan smirked, running suddenly at Stephen who attempted to back away but only ended up tripping over his own feet and falling backwards onto the sand. Brendan lay on top of him triumphant before kissing him teasingly on the nose and picking him up easily in his arms like he was a baby.

Stephen fidgeted, slapping at Brendan's arms in a bid for freedom but it was no use. Brendan laughed loudly as he stepped out into the ocean and flung Stephen into the water. When he re-emerged, Stephen looked at him in anger for a moment before smirking and splashing Brendan with water. Taking this as an opportunity for all out battle, Brendan leapt at Stephen and began wrestling with him, each of them attempting to dunk the others head under water. It was all quite playful, but far from innocent. The sexual tension hung in the air so obviously that eventually Brendan had to grab Stephen's hand and pull him back towards the beach house. Stephen followed eagerly, jogging to keep up.

When they arrived at the front door, Brendan started kissing Stephen, one hand at the back of his head and the other on his waist, pulling him closer. He unlocked the door and threw Stephen onto the sofa before climbing on top of him. No time to reach the bedroom. Stephen hastily removed his shorts and Brendan's whilst kissing against Brendan's neck and nibbling at his earlobe. Brendan grunted as he moved his fingers towards Stephen's entry, prising him open in preparation.

Stephen pressed eagerly against Brendan, needing the friction between them and feeling the heat. When they were both prepared, Brendan pushed himself inside Stephen before frantically thrusting, licking at Stephen's chest which tasted of salt water and teasing one of his nipples between his teeth. Stephen fisted Brendan's hair with one hand while the other gripped his rear, driving him deeper inside.

It was very quick and full of frantic desperation but it left the two of them fully satisfied and sated.

The remaining two weeks alone together continued in the same manner. Sometimes they would venture as far as the little shops above the beach but most days they were content to simply lie together on the beach or spend their time in the bedroom, just taking each other in, hiding their nerves for what was coming in each others caresses and embraces. Feeling both thrilled and yet terrified at what was soon to come.

A week before the wedding, Amy, Lee and the kids arrived. After that things were a little more normal. Brendan spent a little less time with Stephen in the bedroom and a little more time sitting on the beach with the others.

It was quite clear to Brendan that Lee was great with the kids, but he was a little too playful sometimes and occasionally Amy had to calm them down somewhat. One time when Leah got a little overexcited, running all over the place and very nearly venturing too far away from their group, Brendan ran after her and got her to sit on his shoulders whilst he carried her back to Amy.

Leah laughed gleefully, patting Brendan's head as though he was a donkey or a horse or something. Brendan was fine with it; his kids were the same at her age. Besides, the way Stephen looked at him, his eyes bright and his smile wide made Brendan feel as though it was worth every second. Even a flustered Amy seemed impressed and thanked him, giving him a small smile as she eased Leah off of his shoulders.

XXX

When the big day finally arrived, it was almost dark and yet the sun was setting in the sky, casting a dim light over the ocean. A few days ago Cheryl had arrived and yesterday Eileen and the kids had turned up. It had been lovely spending time together as a family, as awkward as it often was. Eileen and Amy got on well enough; both of them had been placed in an inconceivable situation but both of them were dealing with it fairly well.

Brendan looked out at the beach where the others were standing in a little huddle with the woman who was performing the ceremony standing a little outside of the group smiling serenely, as though considering what a pleasant place it was to hold a wedding.

Brendan's hands were shaking a little and his breath was coming out in short puffs. He didn't think he had been this nervous since the boys had been born. This was a completely different situation however. He was now completely revealing himself as who he was. What he had tried to quash and beat out of himself and others associated with it for the majority of his life.

He felt a presence behind him as Stephen emerged, resting his hands on either side of Brendan's waist, his head resting on Brendan's shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, as though feeling Brendan's tension through his touch.

"Ye, just thinking"

"About what?" Stephen asked a little cautiously.

"I'm gay, aren't I, Stephen?" Brendan asked, surprising even himself. He turned his head a little when Stephen remained quiet. It turned out he was trying to suppress his laughter. "What's so funny?" He asked, a little annoyed.

Stephen shook his head, still sniggering. "Just after all this time, now you think of that, when you're about to marry a man" He smiled a little before looking more serious. "You don't have to do that though. Being gay isn't who you are. You're just Brendan, that's it"

"And ye are Stephen" Brendan nodded. "And we're us"

"Yep, we don't need stupid labels, we're just ourselves"

Brendan nodded, pleased that Stephen was making this easier for him.

"Are you ready for this?" Stephen asked, holding out his hand for Brendan to take.

"Finally I think I am" Brendan replied, his reply holding a deeper meaning that he knew Stephen understood.

They walked towards the small group, hand in hand. Declan grinned at his Dad and gave him the thumbs up. Eileen had had a little chat with the boys, explaining everything that was going on. Naturally they were fine with it, excited as only children can be at the prospect of newness, of change. Stephen looked at him and smiled and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze which Brendan returned.

They were actually doing this. It was happening.

They had prepared their own vows. Brendan had thought very carefully about his own, preparing himself in front of the mirror privately, feeling appalled at the prospect of saying all of these things in front of people, people he had once lied to, but people who now accepted him for what he was and loved him all the same. Cheryl gave him a big smile and a thumbs up. She looked especially ridiculous today in her bright pink outfit and matching hat but Brendan was grateful for her. There was always Cheryl, reassuring and zany in the extreme.

Brendan took a deep breath and looked at Stephen, focusing on him as he spoke his words.

"Stephen. This doesn't come naturally to me, this thing we have. I've spent years of my life hating myself, hating what I wanted, who I wanted. But then I found ye and things started to change. Ye made me face up to who I really was, what I really wanted. Ye made me feel as though this between us was really possible. Ye made me fall in love with ye" Brendan smiled at Stephen at this part. "Ye challenge me, ye get under my skin, ye run rings around me, ye daft wee man" Stephen laughed at this, tears forming in his eyes. "But most of all, ye showed me what it is to be happy, to accept yerself. To love so hard it takes yer breath away" Brendan took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for all that we've been through, if I could take it all back and start it all again I would. But I can't regret meeting ye, because then I wouldn't have ye now. And now that I have ye, I ain't ever letting ye go, ye got that?" Brendan smiled again at the laughs he raised in the group. "I love ye, Stephen Hay. Always will"

Stephen wiped at his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Brendan. This has been one rollercoaster ride, me and you. I could say it's been easy and we're just like every other couple who falls in love and gets married but it's not like that at all. We've had our bad times, the worst times, but we've got past that. And if I'm honest I'm glad we aren't some normal, boring couple" Brendan smirked a little at that. "I never thought I could love someone like I do you. Love someone so much that you literally can't stop spinning, can't think straight. Because you inspire something in me that I never knew existed. You bring out the best and the worst in me, but that's okay. Before you I thought I was nothing, but you've always made me feel wanted, whether it was right or wrong. But now we're at a point where we can have a fresh start, forget all of the bad stuff and just make each other happy, because after all the hell we've been through, I think we deserve that. And most importantly, I love you. Always have, from the very start, and always will, till the end"

Brendan took a deep breath, taking in Stephen's words and finally he felt his mask slip. Everything he tried to keep locked away spilled out onto his face, all of the love, the protectiveness he felt for Stephen, the guilt and anger at himself for what he had put him through, it all just materialised and became apparent. Stephen looked at him in awe for a moment, absorbing how rare a sight this was, to see Brendan Brady, completely open and vulnerable, ready to lay himself at the mercy of Stephen Hay.

Because after all, no matter how in control Brendan seemed to be in their relationship, deep down at the root of it, he knew Stephen held all the cards. He was the key to keeping them afloat. And as they were pronounced married, joined for life, Brendan couldn't help but smile as he pulled Stephen towards him for a passionate kiss, making their guests cheer and laugh at his blatant-ness.

"You are unbelievable" Stephen whispered, his forehead against Brendan's.

"And don't ye forget it" Brendan replied, kissing Stephen once again, ready now to finalise the fact that this was it now. They were together, and nothing would ever tear them apart. And if it tried, well, he was Brendan Brady, what more could he say?


End file.
